Naruto: Adrift
by FreedomOfThinking
Summary: What would you do if you awoke with no memory of your past and floating on the big open ocean with the only knowledge being your name. One Naruto Uzumaki is stuck in this situation, and is found by a band of pirates. A set of events separate them and the straw hat pirates vow to get him back but have they bit off more then they can chew trying to save the blond castaway? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**HEY GUYS! Freedom here, with my first chapter of my crossover series of Naruto and One Piece. Expect some references and hints to my on-going story, Wrath, as this is technically the Sequel to Wrath, but I wanted to start it earlier because I liked the idea of Naruto and One Piece crossing over more. Don't like that? To bad, I'm the one driving this boat. **_

The sun beamed down, burning his skin.

It had been like this for a while now, just floating while the pain washed over his mind, his body and his senses.

The cuts and wounds had healed about 2 weeks ago. The pain was still there, and it was not going away.

'What kind of pain is this' he thought, eyes tracking the clouds above him.

'Troublesome' he thought again.

Where had he heard the word before, he knew it reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember anything.

He had woken up 2 weeks ago, after the wounds had healed, to find himself floating in water. Without being able to move his head around he had just used his sense of smell, vision, and feeling of the water and sky to judge where he was.

It was salt water, as the stinging had been one of the things that had woken him from his sleep. He had briefly thought of his wounds, when not trying to figure out if he would eventually drift to some land somewhere. The most notable was the hole that had been left in his chest, before it had closed up and healed. There were the slashes and cuts he felt all over his back, chest, legs and arms, but there was nothing in his mind that would tell him where, who and what, he got those injuries.

"My name is Naruto" Naruto said aloud, looking into the sky "and who the fuck am I?"

* * *

"LUUUUFFFFYYYY!" Sanji roared from the kitchen of the going Merry.

Said Captain simply dodged the red-hot kick from the ship's cook, using his elastic arm to sling him to the deck and out the door.

"I had like one slice" Luffy defended brushing the crumbs of the cake from his lips.

"ONE SLICE!" Sanji roared, "YOU CALL HALF THE CAKE ONE SLICE!"

"It's a matter of perspective" Luffy smiled, gesturing his hands in the air like a rainbow.

"If Nami-chan finds out you ate her cake she will kick your ass" Sanji grumbled, finally understanding that no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to hit his captain.

"WHO ATE MY CAKE!" a girl's voice boomed from behind the two.

Luffy, who knew what the tone meant, knowing he couldn't dodge it, just sighed as a fist connected with him, throwing him the length of the ship and behind the steering wheel, hitting the wooden railing of the ship.

"Or punch his face" Zoro said, appearing behind the grinning Sanji who had just witnessed there captain go flying from one of Nami's signature angry punches.

"Luffy you are so dead!" Nami stormed up to the wheel to find the ships captain and beat the living crap out of him, for daring to eat her birthday cake. Just because the guy was hungry did not give him the right to eat her delicious cake.

All the crew had heard the Nami's war cry and were on deck, like a movie audience they were reading to watch the action.

Nami saw Luffy standing, watching the area behind their ship with a very distant gaze on his face. He seemed to be studying the ocean, watching something specific.

"Luffy what are you doing?" Nami asked, knowing that normally the captain was at this point begging not to be pounded into the ships woodwork.

"There is someone in the water," Luffy stated, raising his right hand to point out in the distance.

Nami moved next to him and looked to where he was pointing. All she could see was water and was slowly beginning to think that Luffy was seeing things.

"I don't know what you-" She stopped herself as she saw the silhouette in the water.

"Oh my god!" Nami exclaimed, covering a hand on her mouth.

"Turn us around" Luffy ordered, eyes not moving from the silhouette, "Now!"

Nami moved to the wheel and began to turn it, moving the Going Merry in the direction of the floating person.

"Zoro and Usopp, get ready to pick him up out of the water" Luffy commanded two of his friends, his tone had become the serious one that he only gave in matters of serious danger or importance.

Zoro turned to Usopp with a smile on his face. Usopp gulped, as he knew what would happen next.

* * *

'What is that?' Naruto thought, feeling the water move as an object, a large one, was moving towards him.

'Its bigger then an animal, but its not land' He thought, feeling waves begin to push him up, 'oh it's a ship'

His face twitched as he felt arms grab his shoulders.

Naruto was suddenly looking up into the face of a pointy nosed man, who was being held at his ankles by a man with a green bandana, over the side of a ship.

"The brave and strong Usopp the sniper has you!" the pointed nosed man, now identified as Usopp, exclaimed with a smile on his face

"JUST GET HIM OUT OF THE WATER DAMN IT!" the green bandana man yelled.

Usopp pulled Naruto out of the water, the boy suddenly landed on the deck, to face the faces of, even though he would not learn their names yet, Sanji, Chopper, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, Franky and a grinning Luffy who was crouched in front of the sitting boy.

"You okay?" he asked, a little seriously but with an air of humor in his voice.

"Luffy he could be carrying diseases" Chopper warned, a medical mask appearing out of apparently no where on his face.

Naruto grinned, revealing his sharp canines to the crew. While Luffy thought they were cool the others felt a bit, estranged… by the boy.

"You move fast" Naruto rasped, he had not had any form of drinkable liquid in weeks.

"What's your name kid?" Zoro asked seriously crouching down next to Luffy.

"Naruto" Naruto smiled, before dropping to his side, passing out.

* * *

Chopper had spent all day in the infirmary working on the boy, 'Naruto'. Chopper hadn't come out for lunch or breakfast so an increasingly worried Luffy had gone down to the infirmary just after he finished Sanji's lunch to find chopper.

Luffy moved to the door, taking a quick breath, and opened it, walking into the room.

First, Chopper was fine, but he was sitting on a desk covered with notes and data sheets. Second, Naruto was standing beside him, they were talking and looking over the notes and data, Naruto seemingly asking him what they were. And finally, Luffy noticed Naruto's upper body and was surprised that he hadn't seen it when he was pulled from the water. He thought for a bit then remembered that Naruto had been wearing a torn up clothing, so it must have covered most of his body.

Luffy now could see every single scar and scratch on Naruto's body. Five long scars ran from his right shoulder all the way down to his left hip, a serious of small but deep cuts were all over his sides and front, while a weird tattoo was on his stomach.

"Nothing?" Chopper said, completely flawed.

"Nada" Naruto frowned, holding up a piece of paper, "I don't know a single thing about myself, 'cept for my name"

"Well here are some things you should know" Chopper murmured, holding another sheet to Naruto, who took it and began reading.

"No way" Naruto's face dropped in shock.

Chopper grinned up at the boy, "yes way"

"What?" Luffy said, feeling slightly left out of the conversation.

"Oh, Luffy" Chopper turned his attention to the Captain, "Naruto this is the ships captain Monkey D. Luffy, Luffy this is Naruto, who doesn't remember a thing about himself"

Luffy raised an eyebrow, "not a thing?"

Naruto shook his head frowning as he read more of Choppers work.

"No, I just know my name." Naruto then looked up at the captain, a smile on his face.

"Thank you for saving me Luffy, I don't think I would have lasted in the water much longer" Naruto smiled at the captain who returned it with equal vigor.

"I thought you could have had food on you, so I-" Luffy had begun but a fist flattened the guy into the ground.

Nami smiled as Luffy was face first on the ground, stars floating around his head.

"The idiot doesn't mean that" Nami smiled, turning toward a scared looking Naruto.

"My name is Nami, I'm the ships navigator" She extended her hand and Naruto shook it.

She reminded him of someone, but he as he had told Chopper, he couldn't remember.

Nami finally got a good look at the rescued man overboard. He was almost a full head taller then her, perhaps close to Zoro's height. The blond hair was very spikey and hadn't had a cut in a long time, with his hair going down most of his back. Nami smiled for a second thinking about how he could have an awesome ponytail, until his blue eyes distracted her. She wondered if they were natural, if the eyes were actually that blue, or some sort of devil fruit. They were absolutely stunning.

Luffy's voice broke her from her thoughts. The captain had stood up and moved to Chopper, asking for his medical report.

"Are you serious?" Luffy looked incredulously at the report then at Naruto, then back at the report again.

"If I wrote it, then I meant it" Chopper indignantly frowned, "Naruto can I show my captain?"

The blond was quiet for a few seconds, before he held out his arm to chopper, "alright".

Chopper pulled out a scalpel and before Nami could ask what was happening, stabbed it into Naruto's hand.

"CHOPPER!" Luffy and Nami both freaked out.

"Watch" Chopper calmly said, removing the blade and staring at Naruto's palm.

"YOU JUST-" Nami started, but finished speaking as her mouth stayed wide open in obvious shock. Naruto's wound was healing already, and a second later it was gone, so was any trace of it.

"It isn't a devil fruit" Chopper looked at the report again, not meeting Nami's astounded stare, "he would have sunk if it was, and the proof is in his genes"

"He has a completely unnatural healing factor that would heal himself for more then a regular person to damage him" Chopper finished, handing the report to Nami.

While this was happening Luffy was patiently watching the exchange, and was equally surprised by Naruto's healing, but then a thought came to his mind.

"Hey, Chopper" Luffy raised a hand, like a kid in school.

"Yes Luffy?"

"How come his scars haven't healed" Luffy questioned, pointing at the many wounds that decorated Naruto.

Chopper stared at Naruto, his eyes darting from wound to wound.

"Since I was correct about your healing factor…" The doctor paused "…These wounds are not natural" Chopper concluded.

They all looked at Naruto, who was now sitting on the side of the table, head in his hands, elbows on his legs.

"So" He said quietly, "its not who am I? but WHAT am I" the boy whispered.

"No no no" Chopper walked up to the boy and placed his hand on the boys head.

"You possess a strange healing ability, that's all, but you are still human"

"I hope so"

Nami cleared her throat, and they all turned to look at her.

"I think its time we introduced him to the rest of the crew"

* * *

Naruto liked the Straw Hats. After being told they were pirates, and wanted ones at that, he had a brief panic attack before calming down, seeing as how they were good people.

Zoro was a hardened fellow, but a good man that Naruto liked, for Naruto's first few days on the boat Zoro was kind and helpful, but still always tuff.

Nami was like a mother to Naruto, who is at this point 14 years old but he doesn't know that, so the older girl was basically like the mom he either couldn't remember or never had.

Usopp was a jokester with Luffy that Naruto liked as much as Zoro. The guy was a boaster, that was for sure, but when it came time to be serious he would always take the lead with Luffy, working to do what had to be done.

Chopper was Naruto's closest friend, he always confided in the small talking animal whenever he felt alone or lost. They had always talked every day, as well as trying some of Choppers crazy experiments to try and find out some sort of way to jog his memory.

Today was the day that something would track his mind, something powerful

* * *

Naruto was up in the crows nest with Luffy. When the two had exchanged what they knew about each other, Naruto had been able to say nothing, but Luffy had said that he would be Naruto's first new friend. If that made sense…

"So, I heard its Usopp's birthday soon" Naruto grinned at his friend, who was leaning against the opposite side of the nest, hat covering his face as he was trying to sleep.

"Sanji said he kick my ass with his leg from hell" Luffy smiled.

"If it were me I would kick your ass with Susanoo" Naruto smiled, looking up at the clouds.

Luffy was about to retort before he paused, thought, then the largest grin appeared on his face.

"Naruto repeat your last word" Luffy was still grinning.

"What you mean 'Susanoo'" Naruto said, looking perplexed.

'What word is that, and why do I know it so well' Naruto's mouth dropped.

"That's a word from my head, something I remembered!" Naruto shouted out loud, jumping to his feat.

Luffy jumped up as well, before leaping out of the crows nest down to the deck, before calling out "NARUTO REMEMBERED SOMETHING!"

There was a loud thud from the medic bay, before the sound of movement at ridiculous pace

Chopper came running out of the door almost instantly.

"WHAT IT IS?" Chopper ran to Luffy, grabbing the captain's hands and jumping up and down

Naruto landed next to the captain after he had carefully climbed down the mast.

"Its not much you goofball" Naruto smiled, patting Chopper on the back.

"Well what is it?" Usopp was standing next to Sanji and Zoro who had emerged from the ship.

"It was just a word guys calm down" Luffy said, smiling at his friends pouty and disappointed faces.

"What was it again Naruto? Susan, oh? Or like, suzenoo? Or was it…"

He never got to finish the question.

"Susanoo" Naruto said, face blank and emotionless.

**Highway to Hell – AC-DC**

"What"

"Is"

"That?"

Zoro, Nami and Chopper all expressed as they stared at the gigantic warrior. It was like an astral being, that completely encased Naruto, its figure had two arms, a gigantic hood, that was currently still on, and it was composed of some dark swirling manor.

"Susanoo" Naruto spoke, his voice was a lot louder, "the ultimate defense, with a few offensive bonuses" he smiled at the last part of his sentence.

The straw-hat pirates all stared at him.

The astral body carried a gigantic sword on its back, as well as a large war fan on its hand at the moment. When Susanoo had appeared the form had snapped the mast, damaging the ship.

"NARUTO!" Luffy exclaimed in shock, "MY SHIP!"

Luffy looked mortified, until he turned shooting a dark look at Naruto before he retracted his fist.

"Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy muttered.

"Luffy Wait!" Naruto tried to warm his captain.

"JET PISTOL!" Luffy roared, shooting his fist at Naruto, for damaging the ship.

Fist collided with the Susanoo, and a large crack was heard. The gigantic Susanoo form had not budged and there was no visible damage on it.

However Luffy was now writhing on the deck clutching his fist that had recently connected with the Susanoo.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Luffy constantly repeated while cradling his possibly broken fist.

"There are memories that come from this…" Naruto looked up at the astral body around him, and could see that it was mimicking his movements.

'Susanoo: Release' Naruto thought and the black astral body disappeared as it slowly vanished into thin air.

"Chopper fix Luffy's hand" Nami stated quietly, while Naruto stood were he had cast the being. "We need to find the nearest place to land, as were going to need repairs"

Unnoticed to all of them was the ship off in the distance, watching them.

* * *

Zoro sat with Chopper in the medical bay, both were watching over Naruto.

The boy had freaked out when Chopper had handed him a mirror, showing the strange patterns his eyes had. Purple eyes, with rings around the tiny pupil, and on each of these rings were other pupils, but these ones each contained varying patterns and different designs. All were unique.

"You alight kid?" Zoro finally walked up to Naruto, who was sitting by the edge of the ship, gazing out into the sea.

"Why can't I remember anything?" Naruto asked, sadness in his voice.

"I spend most of my time goofing off with Luffy and Usopp so I don't have to sit down and think about my past" the boy continued, then started to laugh, "its funny that I'm basically hiding from a past that I can't even remember"

There was no humor in his voice when he said this.

**Naruto Shippuden OST – Despair**

"I've been with you all for about 4 weeks now, and all I have been is useless. I can't read a map, can't fight with a sword no matter how much you tried to train me Zoro" Naruto sadly stated, looking out the window "Hell I can't even make a good doctor, the sight of blood creeps me out" Naruto looked between the two.

"I don't add anything to this crew even though I wish I could. All I have done is mess around with Luffy and eat food Sanji doesn't want me to eat" At that he smiled, but it was a sad one.

"I shouldn't be wasting your time, I should be trying to find out about my past"

A hand was on each shoulder now; chopper was now at his side as well.

"Naruto" It was Zoro's voice, "we are your friends, and as much as you may think you don't add anything to this crew"

Chopper continued on what Zoro was saying, "you don't have to be some amazing fighter, or great tactician, you just have to be you, and even though you don't know yourself, we enjoy having you with us"

Naruto thought this over. When it came to crunch time, and if their crew ever got in a fight with another, would he be a great help? Or just some liability?

"Thanks guys" Naruto smiled, looking at both of them, "I just need some time to think some stuff over"

Understanding the need to think things over, Chopper nodded then left the room.

Zoro however caught the glint in Naruto's eye, and knew something was up. However he didn't stay and ask, he just turned and walked out the door, sparing the blond a glance before going to the main deck.

"What the-!" Zoro said, just before a fist connected with his face, knocking him down and unconscious.

The man that had knocked out Zoro stepped past his fallen body, while his comrades up on deck was dealing with the rest of the Straw Hat pirates. Luffy and Zoro, the prime fighters of the straw hat pirates were down, meaning that their goal, the boy, was finally in reach.

"Boy" the man said, stepping into the infirmary and looking across the room at Naruto. "Come with us"

Naruto turned at the man in the black suit, a pigeon on his shoulder and a black hat, his black hair trailed not past his face but down his back.

He paused, looking at the man. Naruto knew he was dangerous, as he could spot the dead or unconscious body of Zoro behind the man.

"No" Naruto said, standing and moving into a fighting stance.

'This stance feels natural' Naruto thought, realizing that this stance could be something from his past, meaning he was remembering more every day, even if it was something little.

'The Susanoo is not "little"' Naruto reminded himself.

A voice came from behind Naruto, and a man leaning out of what appeared to be a door in the middle of the air.

"You don't have a choice boy," the man, who had appeared out of the door, with bull like horns for hair said, as he punched Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys chapter two here, bringing you Freedom. Wait I typed that backwards...Anyway thanks for the reviews, and I hope to not disappoint you anyone who is reading my story. A quick note to all of you is that I will be absolutely FUCKING with the timeline, so basically I can allow any events to happen, but I still want to keep the characters as they are. That way I get more freedom in my work and basically I can make my story more interesting, bringing the things I want and tossing all the things I don't want. Also you, the reader, can review and tell me things you want to keep for the story, I am open to any suggestion. **

**Anyhow, HERE**

**WE**

**GO!**

* * *

"LUCCI!" Spandam's annoying voice boomed, "Bring me the kid"

"Yes sir" Lucci said, almost spitting out the word sir. He hated Spandam, and that was obvious to all the other members of CP9. All Lucci saw of the man was a coward who was given to much power and now thinks of himself as a greater being. One of these days Lucci was going to drop kick that asshole into a sea monsters mouth, but hey, a Commander is a Commander, even if the guy is a dick.

As Lucci moved past the CP9 meeting room in the Enies Lobby, a marine island that housed the infamous assassin and intelligence group, CP9, the man began to think about the events that led them up to here.

* * *

**(Flashback- 3 Years & 2 months Ago)**

* * *

"What exactly is this thing?" Kaku asked, poking the metal case.

"No clue, but if these readings are correct then were looking at either the most powerful devil fruit in existence" Kalifa said, reading over some paper in her hands, "or one of the most powerful ancient weapons in the world"

They had been at sea for about a week after completing an assassination mission involving a high-class pirate. Lucci had been the one to finish the swashbuckling fool, and in all the man wasn't much of a challenge.

With a Doriki of only 550, Lucci's 4000 was more then enough.

But after they left the island they had come across a floating metal case, that to be honest, was large enough to carry the body of whitebeard. It was gigantic and it was so heavy that when Spandam ordered it to be taken on board, it took the combined strength of everyone to lift it. They had also needed to throw some supplies overboard and to some of the Marines dislike, some people.

They had spent a few hours trying to open it, using all the tools and strength in CP9's arsenal.

The only reason they kept it on board was when Spandam kicked the damn thing, on the top.

"What the hell" Spandam stated, stepping back as the top began to glow.

They all dropped into fighting stances around the mysterious container.

A light appeared on the side to reveal a place that someone was to place their hand on, the light then slowly moved to the top of the steel black container. Kanji appeared on the top, one for "storage", "weapons" and the last one that sent a chill up their spines, "death".

After the glowing stopped the Kanji disappeared, and something new slowly melted onto the top, an arrow pointing to the left of the box.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Spandam asked, furious.

"This thing contains some sort of weapon that most likely causes death or is very good at killing" Kalifa deduced, looking at the confused and angry Spandam.

'How does someone with less brains then a pile of shit get a job like this?' Kalifa thought to herself, as she moved back to her notes.

"HELMSMAN!" Lucci called out, still staring at the box, "Turn us 20 degrees south!"

"Aye sir" the man behind the wheel said, turning the ship accordingly.

The boat moved and everyone was about to ask what Lucci was doing, when they all looked at the container.

The box had not moved but the arrow had, as if it was trying to stay pointing at a specific place.

"It's pointing at something" Spandam mouthed, astounded, causing all the CP9 members to face palm, except Lucci.

"If I were to guess, it's pointing at whatever or whoever opens this thing" the man smiled turning to Spandam.

"Sir permission to start a new mission to recover or take the possible key that could open this case, resulting in the collection of powerful weapons for the use of CP9 and the World Government?" Lucci asked Spandam, bowing slightly.

At this everyone stopped. Lucci NEVER bowed to Spandam, ever. He could be dying of a horrible disease and if the cure was bowing to Spandam, he would never do it. But there he was, back bent slightly in Spandam's direction.

"He really wants this mission," Kaku muttered to Jabra who was moving to hide behind Blueno.

"Granted" Spandam said with a smile, slightly shocked at the bow, but excited at the prospect of new toys to play with.

"HELMSMAN!" Lucci ordered again, turning to the arrow pointing in the direction of his goal.

He raised a hand, pointing out to sea, "take us that way"

* * *

** 2 Months Later**

* * *

"Our target is that boy?" Jabra said in disbelief.

They had followed the arrow till they came across a ship. It was obviously a pirate vessel but no one of significance or a large bounty, so the CP9 crew didn't bother with them. However when they tried to pass them the arrow had turned to point back at their ship.

"It's a hand print that we need to open the case, so yes, it is the boy" Lucci ordered, as the boat slowly moved closer to the other ship.

"Now when do we-" Kaku began but was cut off as a gigantic black figure appeared on the other ship.

"Holy shit, what is that!" Kalifa exclaimed, taking a step back as the ghostly figure easily broke the mast of the other ship.

"Look closely" Lucci pointed at the deck of the other ship, "the brat is in the middle of it"

The others all looked to where the tiger man was referring to and sure enough, the blond haired boy was standing in the center of the monstrous astral figure.

"That is no devil fruit power" Kalifa spoke again, now studying the gigantic figure, "that's something that the boy, and only that boy possesses"

The figure suddenly disappeared and there was commotion on the deck of the pirate ship. A figure was writhing on the floor.

"Get ready to move"

* * *

**End Flashback**

* * *

They had successfully caught the boy, moving him to a one of the secure rooms at the Enies Lobby. Lucci now stood outside said room, waiting before he stepped in.

The boy was now an agent of CP9. After his capture he was taken by one of the admirals for 2 years. No one knew what the admiral had done but when the boy came back he was very quiet, kept to himself and he never questioned orders.

The year that he was working with CP9 had been on record, the best operating year in the creation of the division. Over 5000 missions completed by the team, and every time Fox was the one that stood out over the others.

When he was returned, it was the ultimate soldier. The marines had discovered his use of another source of power, other then the kids' mastery of Haki and the use of Haki, the boy had the control of what the world government called, elemental power. There top scientists had decided on that name even when the boy had put forward the name Chakra, as that was what he remembered the energy to be called.

The scientists still agreed on elemental power and the name chakra was filed away somewhere.

Only these specifics was what Lucci knew. But the man wished he knew more, specifically more about how this boy was so strong. Lucci's Doriki was rated to be around 4000, this was common knowledge from anyone within CP9 and it led to the group rule, "never challenge Lucci".

However Fox ignored this rule, and a week after he had arrived at the CP9 base, with orders from the world government for him to be made a member of the squad, the brat had challenged Lucci to a fight.

It was then that the tiger felt respect for the boy, and a slight bit of fear, but he would never admit the latter. This was because the boy's Doriki was rated close to 10,000, making Fox stronger then whitebeard, and anyone in the navy for that matter. In the spar between the two, it took one punch from Fox and you were out, not even Tekkai was able to help.

As well as the power's that the boy had which also made it impossible for anyone to fight Fox. Susanoo alone made it impossible for the boy to be hit, as on rare occasions Lucci was able to slip through Fox's defenses and land a punch… only for the black astral form to appear and protect its' user.

Kalifa had one day said to everyone, "imagine if this kid got a devil fruit power". In response to that everyone paled, and for once in his life Lucci's ever-constant monotone look faltered.

They had stopped talking that day when Fox had entered, spinning a blue ball of elemental power/chakra in his hand. Apparently the notes that were in the case contained information for only someone with elemental power/chakra to be of use to.

CP9 had finally opened the case, and inside were books. Spandam was not happy at first, till he noticed 5 swords beneath, each with a Kanji for a different element. Beneath that were stacks of Ninja stars/shuriken and long throwing knives that Fox explained were called Kunai, when he had arrived back from the "training" with the admiral.

There was also another type of Kunai, which had three prongs instead of one, and the handles were marked in a sort of, formula, as Kalifa had put it.

Lucci's mind wandered back to the task at hand. He raised his hand and tapped on the door.

"Yes" a voice came from the inside.

"Spandam wants to see you about your training" Lucci grunted, before turning around.

The man almost jumped back in shock as he saw Fox standing in front of him, walking the way he had come, heading to meet with Spandam.

Lucci mentally kicked himself, remembering the formula. It was for something that Fox had called "Hirashin" and it was kind of like the Soru that the others used, but Hirashin was faster. Wherever the formula was placed Fox could essentially teleport to the marker in a 5 meter radius of the marker. The only downside to this obviously powerful ability was the fact that the formula had to be where the user wanted to teleport to.

Because of this need for the formula almost the entire CP9 base was covered in the formula (hidden in different areas of course so no one could actually see the markings), there wasn't a spot in the place that Fox couldn't get to.

"Why don't you just Hirashin to Spandam?" Lucci asked, as Fox continued to walk down the corridor ahead of him.

"I need to stretch my legs Lucci-sama" Fox said, his voice had a hint of light humor in it, and he moved to his belt, pulling out a cracker from a compartment, then ate it.

Fox's outfit was the most well known. If any pirates were able to fight CP9 and escape, they would all know Fox's outfit and that was were the picture in the paper of the "Red Demon God" had appeared. It was an image of Fox leaping over a building that he had destroyed, trying to take down Marco, the 1st division commander of the whitebeard pirates. Fox was wearing then, and now, a black cloak/coat, that came up past his neck, almost to the back of his head **(AN: **Similar to the Akatsuki except no clouds like Hidan he shows his chest**) **the sleeves are missing so Fox's tattooed arms are revealed. After a talk with Lucci, Fox revealed that they were not Tattoos, but were actually seals that he preferred to show then hide away, the seals themselves stored his favorite weapons, including the living sword that Kaku was scared of, Samehada.

"You never change your clothes do you?" Kalifa asked, as Fox entered the meeting room, that was outside of Spandam's office.

"Why should I? You always seem to watch me" Fox smirked, staring at the girl who blushed and turned back to her paper while Kaku and Jabra began to laugh.

Lucci sighed at Fox's antics, as well as Kalifa's hidden affection for Fox, which wasn't a hard thing to develop, as on undercover missions Fox almost always had a some girl or even a group after him. His fox like charm, obviously good-looking body and developed muscle structure was enough to entice those that just cared about looks. Lucci had to admit that the boy had it well in the looks department. The fox like whisker birthmarks apparently were major turn on's for the female populace.

"You would think that you're just some little girl" Blueno joked, only to get decked on the head by Kalifa.

Fox ignored the rest of the fighting and entered Spandam's office with Lucci right behind.

"FOX!" Spandam shouted, still staring at the paper in his hands and not bothering to look up at Fox, "Orders from the Marineford!"

"Since when did we take orders from the Navy?" Lucci asked, as fox took the folder from Spandam's hands.

His question was left unanswered and Lucci began to fume while Fox was reading over the documents.

"Are they serious?" Fox turned his head to Spandam, who just nodded and continued reading his copy of the news.

"Serious about what?" Lucci looked at Fox who was now grinning.

"Take a look yourself" Fox threw the document to Lucci who caught it with a huff and turned it over to read it.

* * *

_By order of Fleet Admiral Sengoku, the newly created position of a fourth admiral will be given to Naruto "Fox" Uzumaki. Due to his extensive strength, power, perfect mission history and his unquestioning loyalty to his superiors, the fourth admiral position has been appointed to Naruto "Fox" Uzumaki. This order is to be effective immediately._

* * *

Lucci actually froze and began to re read it, before turning to face Naruto/Fox who had a smile on his face.

The man looked back at the document, reading it again and again, looking for some fault or trick. But at the very bottom of the page was the signature of fleet admiral Sengoku, as well as the other three active admirals, Kizaru, Akoiji and Sakazuki.

Lucci turned and bolted out of the room with the document, handing it to the other members of CP9.

"YOU'RE AN ADMIRAL!" the shout of multiple different voices came through Spandam's door.

Fox just smirked, before he bowed to Spandam and left to join the other Members of CP9.

* * *

**And that's a wrap, I hope you guys enjoyed my second chapter, and expect the new admiral to join the current in the next chapter, as well as a possible spar between the admiral's and the new one. I hope you stay long enough with my story till we get to the war at Marineford.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, Admiral Naruto in the newly created position of 4th Admiral. Oh some notices, should Naruto get a devil fruit? and which fruit if he does get one...or fruits...if you catch my drift. Also I need some new moves and abilities relating to Haki and the Rinnegan, suggestions would be nice :)**

**Also PLEASE REVIEW, IT MEANS SO MUCH KNOWING IF IM DOING SOMETHING RIGHT OR WRONG *cries***

* * *

"Sooooooo" Kizaru said, keeping his stupid smile on his face, much to Sakazuki's contempt towards his ally.

"When does the new guy shoooow" Kizaru continued, looking at Kuzan who had walked up to the two. They were standing in the middle of a specially selected navel base. One that was hidden, much like the Enies Lobby, and they were sent to this marine controlled island so they could talk with the new Admiral and begin to brief him on the rules and power given to an admiral.

"I think that's him" Kuzan said, yawning slightly as he had just woken from an hour long nap. A figure was seemingly running across the water, moving towards the Admirals who were standing on a Jetty surrounded by a delegation of Marine troops.

As the figure was approaching Sakazuki turned to Kuzan, "you think this guy is cut out to be an Admiral?"

Kuzan paused before answering, watching as the figure was getting closer and closer.

He yawned again before answering, "if Sengoku thinks he is, then he is, I won't question his orders"

Akainu/Sakazuki frowned upon hearing this. Just because this upstart was meant to be strong and skilled didn't mean he was Admiral level.

The figure was now at the end of the Jetty, to which the man jumped up, landing in front of them in a slight bow.

"The fourth admiral" The man stated, straightening his back, "Has arrived" he finished with a grin, staring at the admiral's faces. Kuzan and Akainu both sweat-dropped at this, but Kizaru suddenly had a bigger smile on his face.

"BRAAAAT!" Kizaru exclaimed, staring down at Naruto.

"BOSS?" Naruto's jaw hit the floor as he stared into the smiling face of his mentor.

"YOU KNOW HIM!" Akainu and Kuzan both shouted, fuming at Kizaru who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, you see…" Kizaru started but Kuzan stopped him from talking.

"You didn't even read the report of who was going to be the fourth Admiral, did you?" Kuzan face palmed while Akainu sweat dropped and ground his teeth.

'I swear Kizaru, you are almost as lazy and tired as Kuzan' Akainu thought, looking at the sheepish face of his comrade.

"So boy" Akainu spoke, getting Naruto's attention, "since all we know about you is from your records and mission history, can we have a live fight?"

Akainu had somewhat ordered it rather then asked it, as Naruto was officially an admiral within the navy, even though the information had not been given to the public, Naruto was still an Admiral.

"Live fight?" Naruto questioned, looking at the others, then what they were saying dawned on him "Ooooooh, you want me" he said, pointing at him self, "to fight you" he then turned his palms and index fingers so they were aimed at the three admirals.

"Alright then" Naruto grinned, "where will this fight take place?"

"Follow me" Kizaru said, smile still in place, as he then moved his hands in front of him, a space between them and palms facing palms. To the direction of the shore line, he said "**Yata no Kagami**" and a light appeared darting off into the distance.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later – Middle of the island**

* * *

Naruto/Fox looked around, they were in the middle of the island in some large field that consisted of only grass.

Naruto stood in the middle facing Kuzan, who was his first challenge.

"Braaaat" Kizaru's voice floated to Naruto.

"Yeah boss?" Naruto turned his head to his old sensei.

"Begin" Akainu said suddenly.

"Hey, I'm not-"

"**ICE TIME**" Kuzan said, holding Naruto.

The ice incased the blond, freezing him in his spot.

Kuzan stood back and looked at the work, "easy" he smiled, moving to put his cover over his eyes and hopefully get a few good hours of rest before the boy thawed.

A large crack was heard and Naruto dropped from his ice sculpture, smiling at Kuzan, "elemental power means I control fire as well Kuzan-sama" Naruto grinned at the shocked Admirals face.

"HE ESCAPED KUZAN'S ICE!" A group of marines freaked out.

"Impressive" Akainu smiled, noticing the fire coming off the new Admirals shoulders.

* * *

**Globus – Europa (No Vocals) (AN: Trust me, play this while you read... well only the first two spars :P)**

* * *

They started moving, but it was obvious to everyone that Naruto was faster then Kuzan. Much faster.

Nimble and agile he dodged all the hits Kuzan launched out and returned the punches, which were slightly absorbed by Ice barriers that Kuzan created.

"Sir" A marine walked up to Akainu.

"Yes?" the Admiral responded, before raising an eyebrow as the marine handed Akainu a folder.

"Page 45 sir" the Marine said, before stepping back into the ranks of astounded marines.

As Naruto began punching back the icy admiral Akainu quickly flipped to the page that the Marine had mentioned.

His jaw hit the floor, much to the surprise of the Marines nearby him.

"HE HAS A DORIKI" Akainu shouted, looking at the fight "OF 10,154?" he continued in disbelief. The Marines all paled, some falling over in shock.

Kuzan froze in the fight, staring at Akainu then turned to Fox.

The boy flashed everyone a foxy grin before leaping into the air.

"**FIST OF 10,000!**" Fox roared, brining his right arm down on Kuzan, who had created an ice dome to defend himself.

The dome shattered instantly, as the force of the punch crushed Kuzan into the ground.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!" some marines shouted, as the force of the punch boomed around them, knocking more over, especially the ones that were standing up from the shock of the punch.

Akainu found it hard for him to stay standing, as the shockwave broke the ground into a small crater.

Kuzan was out for the count, even possibly dead, but Akainu knew that the lazy bastard would probably use this as a way to get more rest.

Fox stood in the crater, moving to the edge before hoping up on it, facing the ground of Marines and the other two admirals he smirked.

"Next" Fox grinned, as Kizaru's face seemed to brighten even more.

"Do you wish to fight your student Kizaru?" Akainu asked, not out of fear, but because he knew that Kizaru wanted to test his apprentice on how strong the man had become.

"Of course" the Admiral kept his goofy smile on his face, before becoming particles of light and covering the distance till he was standing in front of Fox.

"Ready?" Fox asked, smiling.

"As always" Kizaru smiled, slightly bowing.

Naruto leaped back, making sure there was distance between them before he clasped his hands together, fingers interlocked with the thumbs pointing upwards.

As soon as Kizaru saw the hand sign his smile dropped. His expression showed fear.

"**MOUKTON!**" Fox roared, announcing his attack while the ground seemed to rumble.

"Ah crap" Kizaru said, moving his hands into the Yata Mirror position.

"**DEEP FOREST EMERGENCE!**"

Trees immediately began to sprout from the ground, creating a giant forest.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA!" the marines collapsed from shock. As the roots moved around, pushing up from the ground, creating a whole new field to battle on.

Light jumped from each tree, as Kizaru was bouncing around in his light form to find Fox. He rebounded off a branch above him before striking down, trying to hit for beneath him. He became tangible, so he could land the powered kick on Fox's head.

"You've gotten slow Sensei!" Naruto smiled, as the foot closed in on his face.

Kizaru was grinning again, thinking his ex-student was just gloating. But he wasn't so sure since his student was doing nothing to try and avoid the kick.

A yellow flash replaced Naruto, as Kizaru's foot swung through air, not connecting with anything.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" the marines still standing flipped out, seeing how Naruto had just dodged one of the fastest people, if not the fastest, in the entire world government.

"DAMN!" Kizaru said, trying to turn to block the inevitable attack, but for once in his life, the Admiral Kizaru, was to slow.

Naruto's leg crashed into the man's back, kicking Kizaru into the branch bellow him and upon collision they broke through, falling to the ground.

There was an explosion, and wind came flying from where the two were.

Akainu could no longer spot the two as they had fallen to the ground where the thick trees blocked his view of the fight.

"**RECIND**" Naruto's voice echoed out, and immediately the trees began to shrink, reversing their growth back into the ground, where they would start to grow at a normal pace.

Once the trees had cleared, finally the marines gave up trying to stand, just falling back with one last freak out. On the ground was Kizaru, with Naruto standing above him, hands in his pocket, one leg on Kizaru's chest and the other at his neck.

"The flying thunder god" A voice came from behind Akainu.

The Admiral turned and immediately saluted.

"SENGOKU SIR!" the marines stood at Akainu's call out, saluting the fleet admiral as well.

"At ease men" Sengoku said. Apparently the man had made some time to come and see the fight between the Admirals and the newly appointed fourth admiral.

"The flying thunder god" Sengoku continued, moving to stand by Akainu, who had turned back to the fight, which looked like Kizaru and Naruto were talking.

"That is the name of the ability that got me interested in CP9's star agent" Sengoku smiled, looking at the fight, "wherever the user places the 'Formula' as Naruto puts it, the user can instantly teleport to it, at speeds that exceed the speed of light"

"The marines at Marineford kept referring to the "Flying thunder god", I would assume they were talking about Naruto and this ability he has" Akainu stated, looking at Naruto as he helped the injured Kizaru to his feet.

"Kizaru!" Sengoku called out, making the tall yellow clothed admiral turn to his commanding officer.

"Yes Sengoku?"

"How did Naruto preform the Hirashin without the marker?"

"It was apparently imbedded in the trees that Naruto had summoned"

'So that's what they were talking about' Akainu thought back to when Naruto was talking to Kizaru while he still had Kizaru pinned on the floor.

"Akainu!" Sengoku ordered, getting the men to stand at attention due to the commanding voice of his, "I believe that you are up next!" the Fleet Admiral smiled.

Akainu instantly entered his Lava form. Moving at a fast pace to Naruto he called out, "He cant touch what will burn him! I will win this fight!"

"No" A cold voice called out, everyone turned upon realizing that it was Naruto who had spoken.

The air around them became cold and the sun seemed to falter, casting less light on the area.

"Ohhhhhh so he's using thaaaaat!" Kizaru exclaimed, smile planted back on his face, while Kuzan had just woken up.

"Sengoku!" Kuzan said, saluting his commander before turning to the fight.

"Am I correct in saying that the fourth admirals eyes have just changed?" Sengoku did not know about this in the report, but he knew that Naruto would not just change his eyes for some small reason, there was something powerful at work here.

"These eyes were called the…" Kizaru paused, "Dinnesan? I think…"

As Akainu closed in on Naruto the boy heard Kizaru and laughed.

"Sensei you baka, it's the Rinnegan and they have evolved past what you saw before…they are more powerful now" Kizaru's heart almost gave out. He still remembered the complete and utter beat down he took from Naruto when he had used his visual powers, especially with those eyes.

"Can you still use 'it'?"

"You mean…" Naruto stopped, as Akainu had finally reached him, lunging into the air in his Lava form, before coming crashing down around Naruto.

"I expected more, especially after you cleaned the floor with Kuzan and Kizaru" Akainu frowned.

Then a deep voice echoed out.

"You mean…**SUSANOO!**"

* * *

Now, Akainu is normally a man with no fears. But today was the day that the man nearly shat his pants with fear. Above him towered the gigantic Susanoo form, with his body wrapped in one of its gigantic hands.

"Haki infused with this form allows me to capture almost all Logia fruits" Naruto smiled, his arms were crossed over his chest, floating in the forehead of the Susanoo's astral body.

"For some damnable reason I can't catch Kizaru in this form, and Kuzan would just freeze around my limbs, slowly me, that's why I saved this for you Akainu"

He put the Admiral down, dropping him by Sengoku, while all the Marines moved in closer. The Susanoo slowly disappeared as Naruto landed on his feet.

The three admirals and the fleet admiral all gave him looks with smiles on their faces, even though Akainu had frowned at first, Kizaru slapped the back of his head telling him to be great full his student didn't stick him in the 'eye world' as Kizaru referred to it.

"Well then Naruto, or fourth Admiral Uzumaki" Sengoku smiled, throwing him the coat that the all the other Admiral's wore.

"Welcome to the higher ups" Kuzan smiled.

"You got lucky kid" Akainu said, and to that Naruto (who had deactivated his Rinnegan) reactivated his Rinnegan and stared at Akainu, who just laughed.

"Congrats braaaaat" Kizaru smiled, patting his shorter student on the back.

"Time to announce it to the world" Sengoku thought, turning as the Marines around them all started talking about the fights, and which were their favorite moments.

Naruto was talking with a Marine when a body tackled him.

Kalifa was right in his face looking down at him.

He looked past her and noticed that the rest of CP9 was there, even Spandam, standing awkwardly by there ship, that had just arrived at the jetty for this Marine controlled island.

"DID WE MISS THE FIGHT?" Kalifa ordered, slightly freaking out.

"Yes" Naruto sad smiled, looking at Kalifa's sad look.

"Who's the babe?" Kuzan whispered to Akainu, who both were staring at the obviously good-looking girl now on top of Naruto.

"Kalifa, we can talk about this later" Naruto smiled, standing up and lifting the girl with her.

"I can't believe we missed the fight" she sounded so depressed.

Then Naruto leaned in to her ear and whispered something that no one could hear. Some of the marines that had been watching the scene and the Admirals as well leaned in trying to hear what the blond had said.

Whatever it was, it worked and Kalifa turned scarlet, before smiling at Naruto and walking back to the rest of CP9.

"What did you do?" Kizaru asked, watching astounded as the girl still had the ridiculous blush on her face.

"Her face was more red then my lava" Akainu stated, looking at Naruto.

"I have my ways" the blond smiled, before walking past the Marines, who now saluted their new Admiral.

"Wait brat!" Kizaru called out, the smile on his face slightly increasing.

"What do you say to a drink at a bar on the local island, to celebrate your promotion!" Kuzan said suddenly, as if he knew what Kizaru was going to say.

Naruto looked at the two, and then at the fuming Akainu, who seemed to be a little left out.

"Akainu's coming as well" Naruto stated, much to the surprise of the other Admirals, "I mean, it wouldn't be an Admirals party if we didn't have all the Admirals?" Naruto laughed, as the others sweat dropped

* * *

**So they head out for a night of drinking...but guess who they meet up with :D**

**Oh yeah... Thats right, they meet the Shiniga- WAIT WHAT. No *sighs*, they meet up with our fav. pirate crew. **

***PSSST***

***PSSST***

***whsipers* war at marineford soon 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys Freedom here, just bringing an announcement, so everyone knows. If you don't know already I fuck with the timeline of the One Piece series, because this is fan fiction, so I want to keep the characters but put them in different situations and events. I am also buffing other characters so they can match with Naruto, thus being an equal force to fight with him. This means some characters will become stronger/faster/agile/smarter, while others may get more devil fruit abilities, as well as maybe more devil fruits, but its up to me. I want a challenge, and I want the ability for Naruto to use lots of stuff, because it means if his opponents use lots of stuff, then you get an amazing fight.**

**On with the story!**

**Naruto Shippuden Unreleased OST 3 Kushina and Minato's Theme**

Kizaru, Akainu and Kuzan were waiting in the bar. Well, not really waiting, they were drinking, having fun, and using an excuse to party before we were sent on our jobs and duties around the globe. I don't blame the guys, I would do the exact same thing if the situations were flipped, because to be fair to them, they are admirals, but we aren't friends. Not like the Straw-hat pirates.

"Protecting the globe from pirate scum," I cheered sarcastically, pretending to clink my glass with someone.

I was sitting on the roof, supposedly by myself; just drinking a nice bottle of Sake Akainu was saving up. The man would never notice when it was missing and even if he did, I would have finished it by then.

"Wonder where they are" I slurred, the alcohol taking over my system.

"I assume they can't be to far," A voice said, which made me turn. A girl was there, looking up her head poking from the hatch that lead back down into the top floor of the bar.

She was familiar. But I couldn't place where I recalled her.

"Do I know you?" I ordered, taking another drink from the Sake bottle.

"You do, but you don't remember" the girl smiled, moving closer to me before sitting down and bringing her legs up to her chest. She had placed herself right next to me, so we were both sitting there, just staring out over the city.

Now I was actually taking her in, looking at her from head to toe. She definitely reminded me of someone I knew, and god was she beautiful.

"So you're the new admiral?" she questioned, looking up at me with a…'is that a sad smile?' I thought, still capable of thought; as I can handle Sake better then most people, especially Akainu.

"Yeah, I'm the fourth Admiral" I said, smiling I stood and began to mockingly pose; she started to laugh, smiling at my antics.

Suddenly she stood, and was right in front of my, staring up into my eyes with a sad smile.

"We miss you" she said, before moving to the tips of her feet, and pulling me down by the collar of my shirt, for a peck on the lips.

I didn't fight, or for that matter, I didn't even pay attention to what was happening.

'We miss you?' were the words that repeated in my head, again and again.

After the kiss she stood there, looking into my eyes. 'WHO THE HELL IS THIS!' I roared in my mind, furious that I remembered the face, the voice, and the hair but I couldn't place it with a name.

"Until we meet again fourth admiral" the girl smiled, walking away, and slowly climbed down the ladder.

**Another Roof Top (AN: Stop song now)**

"HOW COULD NAMI DO THAT!" a figure wearing a black suit exploded, trying to jump over to the other building to fight the fourth Admiral, "HE'S AN ADMIRAL NOW AND NOW THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE!" he continued.

A figure with a green bandana was restraining him from trying to engage in a fight with the new admiral.

"SANJI" the girl that was on the roof called, moving up to the group of two, "you wouldn't last two seconds" she stated frowning at Sanji's reckless attitude.

"How do you know that?" Sanji retorted, grumpy that he couldn't try and fight the new admiral.

"Even if you were able to fight head to head with an admiral, which you cant," Zoro calmly explained, "there are three more in the bar below the roof, and even Luffy can't fight all four admirals"

Sanji puffed angrily, grinding his teeth before turning like a child and walking away to go sit on the other side of the roof.

"How did it go?" Zoro asked, smiling at Nami.

"He doesn't remember a thing"

"Not one?"

"No, however he recognizes me, but he can't seem to connect me with any memory"

"Perhaps we should let chopper talk with him" Zoro suggested, "those two were always close with one another"

"It's worth a try, but not today" Nami concluded, looking to where Naruto was sitting on the roof, looking down at the floor of the roof, "we already got him something to think about"

Nami smiled before turning to leave, gesturing Zoro to follow her. They had all organized this operation when they read about the new position of fourth admiral in the news, and as Nami had put it "he looks young, and familiar…." This had lead to the straw-hat pirates discovery that the boy that was taken from their ship, almost four years ago, was now a bane to all pirates on the open seas.

An Admiral.

They had seen a clipping of 'Fox', the young handsome enigmatic assassin that was publicized as the media caught snips of information, involving missions, personal life, and training, making CP9 the most popular and still the most secretive of all the hidden operative groups.

And now this, Fox, being selected for the newly created position of fourth Admiral. "This is going to be interesting" Zoro stated, smiling as he turned around for a few seconds… to see Naruto staring at him. Zoro smiled at the man, before turning to follow Nami out the door.

**A Rooftop – Just before the kiss**

"Is that my Sake?" Akainu stated, before preparing to jump up and charge the fourth Admiral.

Kuzan and Kizaru both restrained him, the three staying in there hiding position.

"You sure that girl was looking for him?" Kuzan grinned, remembering the orange haired girl that had come asking for the location of the fourth admiral.

"You know she was a pirate" Akainu stated, grumpy that he couldn't avenge his downed Sake. The one that he had been saving up for, but somehow the brat had got it. 'HIRASHIN!' Akainu suddenly realized in his head. The brat must have tagged him with the formula in the spar they all had. 'Oh when I get my hands on him'

"What's this?" Kizaru stated, amused as the girl moved onto the roof with Naruto, talking with him.

"So she just wanted to talk to him huh?" Kuzan stated, "well then I guess-" and they all blushed. Naruto was currently kissing the girl. Akainu, being a stuck up bastard and never being close to a woman, meaning he has no experience, fell back with a blood nose. Kizaru and Kuzan however, had lecherous grins and were giving a thumbs up in the blonds direction.

"Boy's got talent" Kizaru smiled, taking another drink of Sake.

"We should probably stop now" Kuzan said, also taking and then downing a cup of sake.

"Yeah…" Kizaru said, finishing his bottle.

"Its only right…" Kuzan downed the two behind him.

The two met eyes with one another before both grinned.

"Most empty bottles wins" Kuzan smiled

"Your on it cold boy" Kizaru, still smiling, his smile grew as he said these words.

Both made a frantic dash to the bar, before Kizaru opted to just punch through the roof into the bar. Kuzan yelled something along the lines of cheating before he too created a gigantic manhole in the roof of the bar.

Akainu came to, and noticing the two manholes in the roof, went to go join his comrades. Not before turning his head to Naruto, realizing that the boy was gone.

**(AN: I'm also adjusting the people in the series, as if no one can really challenge Naruto, its not fun. So apart from making people more powerful, I'm giving more powers to certain characters, and I am also making certain places different. Example: Marineford is now larger, being close to a full island in size, and there are a lot more pirates and marines on both sides. I will mention said changes in AN's before the place is talked about.)**

* * *

**Marineford**

* * *

"SENGOKU SIR!" Vegapunk, the best scientist currently stationed at Marineford, called into his Den-Den Mushi-Mushi.

"What do you want punk?" Sengoku's annoyed voice returned.

"I had just received a new devil fruit and was about to classify till I realized what it was," Vegapunk almost yelled in excitement.

"Sir I found one of the warriors three" Vegapunk grinned, hearing the gasp on Sengoku's end of the communicator.

"I am on my way right now" Sengoku said, the sounds of him standing from his office and moving on the other end of the line, "do not tell anyone of this discovery unless they have clearance from me"

Vegapunk told him he would do just that and closed the communication with his commanding officer.

"Now that I have one, its time to find the others of the great three"

* * *

**10 Minutes Later**

* * *

The scientist and the fleet admiral stared at the fruit. They both had read the stories on its power, granted that the stories were true, this fruit would be the most powerful in all the Zoan types, and maybe even contest with the devil fruit powers of any Logia types.

"Do we record the discovery of this fruit?" Vegapunk asked, finished drawing the fruit for later reference.

It was red with small black stripes in random areas on the fruit. Two, what appeared to be, wings, protruded from each side of the fruit, they were almost larger then fruit individually. If both the wings were combined they would be larger then the fruit.

"No" Sengoku ordered, after a pause.

"This devil fruit" he gestured to it, "was said to have the ability to fight armies single handedly, with no need for assistance"

Sengoku retold the tale of destruction this fruit had reigned before the world government had been formed. The damage caused rivaled whitebeards fruit.

"Any man given this power would be-" Sengoku stopped as he noticed a file next to the fruit.

"You" Sengoku stated, his face turning red like someone had set it on fire. By the gods he was angry, almost going into his golden Buddha form, "requested to give the fruit to him…WITHOUT EVEN ASKING ME!"

"H-hai Sengoku-sama" Vegapunk bowed, ready for the Garp like ass kicking.

"Actually" the fleet Admiral calmed, realizing that the choice was not so bad, "he is loyal to us, and has never hesitated his commanding officers orders"

Vegapunk smiled, standing straight as he returned to studying the fruit.

"I will prepare for his arrival, as you seemed to have obviously called him here" Sengoku turned and left without another word, moving back to his office so he could deal with any work or mission update status of important campaigns against the rebels or expansion into unknown land. The life of Fleet admiral was one that was not lived without bureaucracy.

Vegapunk was still smiling as the Fleet Admiral left, giving him his alone time with the fruit.

"You precious thing," Vegapunk mocked, poking the fruit, "You beauty you, after all you are…"

* * *

"The Ryu Ryu no Mi?" Naruto questioned politely to his commanding officer Sengoku.

"Yes" Sengoku was wearing his official navy outfit, with the seagull on his head as well. They were standing in his office in Marineford, they being Naruto, Sengoku, an ecstatic Vegapunk, a still smiling Kizaru, a grumpy Akainu and a sleeping walking Kuzan.

The four Admirals had received orders to arrive at Marineford earlier meaning that their partying had been cut short.

"And you want me to have this fruit?" Naruto rose an eyebrow when he asked the question.

"You are a rare type of person Naruto" Sengoku smiled, "you almost never question an order but I see every now and then you do"

Naruto's face fell.

"That was an order?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Quite so" Vegapunk smiled at Sengoku's response.

Moving faster then any of them could watch, Naruto's hand darted forward, took the fruit and at speeds that could match Kizaru, consumed the fruit.

He hadn't just taken a bite out of it, he ate the whole thing, to which everyone just sweat dropped, except for Vegapunk, who was stepping back, cautiously.

"So I can't swim in the ocean anymore, can I?" Naruto was shaking ever so slightly.

"Kizaru take him up to the roof" Sengoku ordered, while Naruto's shaking became more obvious.

"S-sir, wh-what, i-is, h-happening to-to m-m-m-me?" Naruto stuttered as Kizaru walked forward, grabbing Naruto and taking them to the roof.

"Hurry!" Sengoku suddenly sprinted out the door to his office, surprising the marines in the hallway, making his way to the roof.

Quickly pulling out a Den-Den Mushi-Mushi, Akainu dialed Kizaru.

It rang for a few seconds.

"Damn it Kizaru-" Akainu was going to finish his thoughts when a voice came through the communicator.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Kizaru ordered.

He was mad. Why was Kizaru mad?

"What's going on up there?" Kuzan leaned over Akainu's left shoulder to ask Kizaru the question.

"What do you * swish * think is * swish * going on?" Kizaru retorted, still grumpy, as sounds of scraping and clawing was heard.

"STAY DOWN!" they heard Kizaru shout, apparently to something else.

It was quiet for a few seconds, then an almighty roar was heard over the Den-Den Mushi-Mushi and heard by everyone on the Marineford island.

It lasted for a few seconds, so they were able to ascertain the location of the roar. The roof.

Sengoku and the two admirals stopped when the roar occurred, briefly glancing at one another, before flat out sprinting to the nearest window. Akainu busted through it, becoming lava and moving up the wall of the building. Kuzan created ice stairs that he sprinted up, moving as fast as he could. Sengoku just jumped, clearing the 32 meters from their current floor to the roof.

Akainu was first to the roof, so he just stopped when he saw it. Kizaru was standing in front of it, with a bemused look on his face.

Sengoku arrived second, followed by Kuzan, and they just moved to stand with Akainu.

"What happened?" Sengoku said, moving towards it and the bemused Kizaru.

"He transformed, and kiiiiind of went berserk. But he just stopped before you got here, he said "sorry" before passing out" the admiral recounted, while the others moved around it.

It was a gigantic dragon; the skin of the dragon was red, with stripes of black over certain muscle groups. Two gigantic wings stretched out, covering a total wingspan (AN: pun intended) of around eighteen meters, meaning each wing is nine meters. The body was about 20 meters, with a tail of 8 and a half meters, which determined that the body, minus the tail, was at a length of 21 and a half meters. The arms were muscular, much more then Naruto's human body, with muscular back legs as well, allowing for a powerful kick off, to start moving around in the air. The power of the Ryu Ryu no Mi, or to be more accurate, the Dragon fruit, a legendary-mythical Zoan type, that was apart of the warriors three, fruit group. It gives the user incredible strength, that scale's of ones own strength, amplifying it. The body could turn its scales, entering an armored mode, much like Tekkai, except it could block any non devil fruit attacks, and even then it would most likely block most devil fruit attacks.

The wings are not just a movement device, to allow the user to traverse the battle that they are involved in, they had the ability to great gigantic gusts of air that could blow away a full pirate ship if focused enough.

And finally the fire, which is something that all dragons have access to. The fire that is created by the Dragon fruit user has three stages. The first stage, being regular fire, the second being the white fire, which almost comes close to a liquid, but it is still a flame. Then finally the blue fire, which is a fire that no water can put out. The more water you dump on the blue fire, the more it burns its target.

Akainu whistled as he took in the form of Naruto, who was currently using his devil fruit power.

"You think he will stay in the berserk mode?" Kizaru asked, stepping back to stand by Sengoku.

"History has recorded that there was always a brief stage of rage, where the user has a miniature break down, attacking everything around him." Vegapunk told them, appearing on the roof from the staircase, obviously out of breath.

"He should be fine after this?" Kuzan asked, obviously bored again, and probably wanting to take some form of nap, or rest.

Vegapunk nodded, before he began to inspect the sleeping dragon form of Naruto. With all his powers currently, Naruto could most likely be able to go head to head with Sengoku.

* * *

**Sooooooo…Naruto gets his Devil fruit power and it's the Dragon fruit :). Btw if you haven't understood already, more people will be coming over powered, specifically some pirates, like crocodile, shanks, Luffy, law and definitely both the beards. (white and black). Next chapter is a buster call at Enies Lobby, where Sengoku sends Naruto. But we all know who is at Enies Lobby.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone freedom here, bringing my next chapter in the ****_Adrift_**** story. Some of you have asked me how Naruto has ended up in the One Piece universe, so I was hoping to explain that ****_Adrift_**** is the Sequel to my other story ****_Wrath_****. This meaning that the end of Wrath leads to ****_Adrift _****so the ending of wrath explains this transition. I don't really want to work on wrath as Adrift is coming along very well, and I have more interest in this story then I do with the other. This is mainly because I prefer to work with more freedom when it comes to my writing. Heh heh.**

**Anyway on with the show…**

* * *

"Sir!" One of the communication Marines ran forward to Naruto, the operations team in the communications department had deciphered a message with Morse code on it, the message was then sent to Marineford main headquarters.

"Yes marine?" Naruto turned to look at the man that was sweating; he had obviously flat out sprinted to Naruto's office.

It had been about a month since he officially took an office within the Marines. His office was located in the area around Sengoku's, with a stone dragon above the door. Since Naruto had been constantly training in the month, but still keeping up with his admiral duties, he had been given the name of 'The Nine Tailed Dragon'

"It's a buster call sir!" the man spluttered, handing over the document.

"Location?" Naruto asked, a small smile on his face.

"Enies Lobby!" the marine responded, causing Naruto to frown.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes sir, the orders were checked five times to authenticate the attack"

"Who was requested for the strike?"

"You sir, and a navel battle group that was passing a shipping lane near the island."

"When was the Buster call requested?"

"An hour ago sir!"

Naruto grinned evilly, before turning around and looking out the window in his office. "Then we have no time to waste!"

* * *

**Hiruzen Sarutobi (Third Hokage) Theme**

* * *

Naruto broke right through the window, before falling a few meters and changing into his dragon form.

The marine sweat dropped at this, visibly disturbed. The man knew that Naruto was infamous with the builders of Marineford, as he was their biggest issue when it came to wall repair. It is said among all the officers that Naruto's wall is a new one every three days at least.

Naruto changed into his full dragon form, the great wings pushing out as they stretched in the air.

With a giant push, the dragon Naruto was flying, moving in the direction of Enies Lobby.

In the air Naruto pulled up his Den-Den Mushi-Mushi. He opened it, covered the back of it with his other hand, so the sound of the wind would not disturb the call.

"This is fourth Admiral Naruto to Enies Lobby" he spoke, knowing his voice was probably playing all over the targeted Island.

* * *

_"I have received the Buster Call and I am on my way. Any marine forces on the island have 1 hour till I arrive! Ja ne!"_

The speakers on the Enies Lobby Island played out the Admirals call until a click was heard, meaning the Admiral had ended the call, and was DEFINITELY on his way.

All the marines standing around paused, looking at each other for a few seconds… before they all ran to the different docks on each corner of the island.

"RUN!" some of them shouted.

"IT'S NOT JUST ANY ADMIRAL!" a man called out.

They all roared it at once "IT'S THE NINE TAILED DRAGON!"

"Nine tailed dragon?" Luffy questioned as he stood up from the ground. Blueno had just been beat into the ground, signaling that they were one step closer to saving Robin from CP9.

"Baka!" Nami growled, but didn't punch Luffy as he had just fought with a strong opponent. She couldn't believe that the captain had not heard of…'him'…

"The Nine Tailed Dragon" Zoro stated, "is the new fourth admiral, and he is recounted as being the strongest admiral in history"

"The current admirals have also grown considerably in strength as not one single admiral can be stronger then the others by Marine law, but Admiral Uzumaki is the still the strongest in the opinion of the public, and maybe even some of the navy. Some believe him to be able to fight against Sengoku and win, even though that hasn't been tested yet"

"Sengoku? Isn't that the fat Buddha guy?" Usopp asked, currently in his Sogaking form. Nami decked him, making Usopp land on his face.

"Sengoku is the FLEET ADMIRAL!" Nami exclaimed, while chopper moved forward to heal Usopp.

"So…Naruto can take on a fleet Admiral" Chopper exclaimed, "Sanji I think that means you owe me some money"

"Shut up" Sanji's voice rose to all their ears from behind them. They all were watching the main tower of Enies Lobby as well as snatching glances out towards the sea. The Admiral could come from any direction but if he were arriving by ship he would most likely be arriving by the docks, rather then the island ways.

"How long till Naruto arrives, I wanna make sure so I can time it?" Usopp asked, visibly beginning to sweat, thinking of how a man strong enough to fight an admiral was on his way to this island.

"He's not Naruto anymore" Luffy said, almost with anger in his voice, "He is the nine tailed dragon, or the fourth admiral"

Nami sighed. She remembered all her attempts to kick start Naruto's memory. Like the time she visited him, sent him a letter, or tried to contact him on his Den-Den Mushi-Mushi, each time Naruto had not recognized her, either meaning he had forgotten all about the straw hats, or he just chose not to think about them, especially with his new position of power. Luffy and Sanji had both thought the latter, while Zoro had not decided and Nami had firmly stated it was because Naruto had forgot due to the Marines doing something to him.

Even though he did not remember her, that had not stopped her from…

But that didn't matter right now, Nami told herself, as they were hear for Robin and only Robin, no matter who got in their way.

* * *

CP9 Main Room: Enies Lobby

* * *

"Why the Buster Call?" Lucci asked, stretching his legs on the couch.

"And why specifically Naruto?" Jabra asked, remembering how their commander, Spandam, had specifically requested for Naruto to be the one who leads the Buster Call.

"I don't have a good feeling about this Monkey D. Luffy character. His bounty is low so why would he try something against us? I mean it would be stupidity if he were to think he could take us? Unless he has powers that he has yet to demonstrate."

Spandam paced up and down his office; with Robin in a cell just outside his room so he could immediately grab her in case the straw-hat pirates made too much of an advancement.

"With Blueno down, the rest of you get out there, I want you to stop them from making anymore progress. They already got lucky with Blueno, so we're going to end their lucky spree here" Spandam ordered, grabbing his sword before moving to the cell that Robin was tied in.

The members of CP9 all got up from their resting places, all standing and taking their weapons, ready to move against the straw-hat pirates.

Kaku collected his swords while Lucci stretched his arms and legs. Jabra just ate some grapes while the rest all did their own readying techniques.

'Hopefully you get here soon Naruto' Kalifa thought, moving out the door.

* * *

**1 hour 55 minutes later (Every thing goes according to Cannon)**

* * *

****"Okay so maybe I took longer then I thought"

Naruto landed on the remnants of Enies Lobby, turning into his human form, Admiral coat flapping in the wind that had just recently come up.

On a specifically large boulder piece, Naruto watched the surrounding areas, swiveling his head to look at the marine forces remnants.

"Sir!" an officer called to him. Since Naruto was standing at the sea line, so the battle group that had been dispatched to deal with the Buster Call was directly behind him.

"Hmm?" Naruto turned to face the man.

"The Straw hat pirates have only a 10 minute head start"

"I could catch up to them easily" Naruto smiled, turning his full direction to the officer.

"Which direction?"

"Latitude 45.06-"

"Just point" Naruto deadpanned.

"Yes sir" the Marine said, before pointing to the front of the ship, as he was speaking from the side of the ship, which was facing Naruto.

"Thanks" Naruto smiled, before running up a destroyed pillar, and transforming into his dragon form. But this time, increasing the wing size, as to get more lift, and move faster.

He would be on the Straw Hat pirates in about 3 minutes.

* * *

**Onboard the ****_Thousand Sunny_**

* * *

Currently everyone was celebrating. With Nico Robin back in their crew, and her drive to live and finish her mother's work returned, the crew was happier as well. Well, except for their Navigator.

Luffy was on the main deck causing hell as usual but his Antics were being aided with the help of Usopp and for once in his life, Sanji.

If Nami was feeling better she would have applauded them on the fact that they had successfully managed to steal Zoro's headband for about 30 seconds, 15 of which, Zoro was asleep.

Nami sat near the wheel, just watching the waves behind the boat, as they traveled further from the Enies Lobby Island.

Her mind was on the blond Admiral as he had been appearing in the news after constant Navy battles with pirates, as well as protecting distinguished individuals and being awarded praise for all of this.

After a simultaneous vote from all the other admirals, including the fleet Admiral Sengoku, the four admirals had become the four horsemen, a new group that was designed to protect the Navy with whatever means necessary, as well as protect civilians, handle Buster Call's and deal with the worst of the worst pirates. However they would not be the Four Horsemen of the apocalypse (AN: Google that if you don't know it), but rather, they would be…

"**_THE _****_FOURHORSE MEN_****_ OF THE NAVY!"_**

The poster had appeared on any island that had any marine presence. Most pirates had heard of the group, some wanting to challenge them, others marking them as a threat.

One thing was for sure; these four would not go down without a fight.

* * *

Nami was looking at Naruto in the poster. He was crouching in front of the other three, with Kizaru, the tallest, standing in the middle. Akainu and Kuzan were on his sides, both arms turned into their respect elements, fire and ice. While Naruto's wings from his human-dragon form were spread out in front of them, a foxy smirk on his face, with one hand holding a blue spinning sphere, that was referred to as the "B.O.D" by any pirate, the actually name of the Technique is Rasengan, but the Ball of Death was what it was known by.

His face was still there, the same face she saw when Naruto was pulled from the water by Usopp and Zoro, the tired face, the one that didn't want to do anything more.

"I see you have my poster," an amused voice said from behind her.

Now Nami isn't one to be sneaked up on, so when she turned to clobber the speaker, she froze. Realizing that it was none other then the Fourth Admiral, Naruto Uzumaki, "Flying Thunder god", "Fox", "The Buster Call", "Nine tailed Dragon" or the "Fourth Horseman of the Navy". The currently most feared man by any pirate in the sea.

And he was smiling at her.

"Hi" he waved, his navy coat flapping slightly in the breeze, as Nami's face went from frightened to surprised.

He wasn't trying to kill her, or immediately end her, meaning what was he here for?

"Why are you here?" Nami's voice was weak as she voiced her thoughts.

"I wanted to see you" Naruto admitted Sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Nami stood and looked up at him, his height had grown from the last time they had talked, making him almost a head and a half taller then her. He was still not as freakishly tall as the Admiral Kuzan, but still, he was really tall compared to most. Nami briefly wondered if it had something to do with being an Admiral, as when she thought about it, most of the Admiral's were quite tall.

Yet apart from this, he still seemed like a child, almost like Luffy, the fact that he was admitting he wanted to see her, was almost making him blush. Infact, he WAS blushing.

"Is your face red just from little ol' me?" Nami joked, putting her finger to her lips while smiling slightly.

Naruto blushed a little bit more before smiling at her.

"How was your day?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Great, considering how Enies Lobby went" said Nami, while smiling at his face, which was now in a frown.

"It isn't that funny" Naruto said darkly, not meeting her eyes, "a few of those people were my friends, and if your captain had done too much they would be god's friends"

"They were tough" Nami stated, slightly moving closer to him.

She still remembered the last talk she had with him, how she had informed him on who he was, what he had done with them, and tried to convince him that he should stay. Multiple times he had thought about it, before he then realized that as much as the pirates may want him, the marines were already there, and he couldn't abandon those that he worked with. And for some reason the time with the straw hats was nowhere in his mind. With Nami telling Naruto about all the things that he 'had' done with them, he felt that he should belong with them.

"Apparently not as tough as you" he murmured pulling her closer till their chests touched.

"You remember what this led to last time?" she quietly reminded him, of the make out session that Kizaru almost walked in on.

"Do I care?" he mocked, before kissing her.

Nami responded with equal energy, pulling him in as close as possible, as if they were trying to bind their lips together.

Now, picture these two kissing, as Sanji (who had deeply fallen for Nami) walks up to ask her if she wants to join in on the partying.

"NAMI!" He shouted, getting the attention of everyone on board, including the two lovebirds.

Upon Naruto raising his face, and everyone moving to Sanji, they all saw each other.

Luffy's jaw hit the floor while they the rest shouted, (apart from Nami),

"FOURTH ADMIRAL UZUMAKI! WHY ARE YOU KISSING OUR NAVIGATOR!?"

* * *

**So, chapters done, if you want any Techniques or new abilities to show up for people OTHER THAN Naruto, please message me or review it, I like to get my readers involved in my story. Also, REVIEW SWEET JESUS PLEASE, your reviews help me keep going. ;) I mean it ;)**

**-Freedom**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, next chapter. Got some updates and requests. Updates: Moving into the Marineford war, and some more stuff will be happening after that.**

**Requests: Please review, it helps a lot, and if you want some abilities to be used to fight against Naruto go ahead and send them to me, I'll include them in the story and reference you.**

**Here's the chapter : P**

* * *

"Okay" Naruto said, ducking a kick, "you really didn't" he dodged two Jet Pistols "give me a chance" a few shots from Usopp "TO EXPLAIN!"

Upon seeing an admiral on the thousand Sunny, Luffy, Usopp and Sanji got over their immediate shock of Nami making out with Naruto and went into fight mode.

"STOP IT!" Nami shouted again, as she had been trying to stop them from attacking Naruto.

"HOLD STILL!" Sanji and Luffy shouted, attacking from different sides.

"This is just to surreal" Naruto joked, jumping up in the air and landing on the mast of the ship. Using chakra in his feet he was able to stick to it, thus looking like a man crouching sideways, defying gravity.

"How is he doing that?" Zoro whispered to Nami.

"You think I know?" Nami responded grumpily.

"You were trying to suck his face off, so I would assume-" Zoro said, having to stop while dodging a fist from Nami.

Naruto stood up, thus looking down at the crew while he stood on the side of the mast.

He cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Do you wish to fight me Luffy?" Naruto asked, moving his hands to his sides, and placing them in his pockets.

"GET DOWN HERE!" Luffy roared, not wanting to attack him as if he hit the mast, it would severely damage their ship. Naruto shot them the fox like smile, looking at all of them in the eyes before speaking.

"Then I guess I will"

Naruto was still smiling as he threw about 100 tri-pronged Kunai, 50 from each hand, in a spread out fashion around the room. They were all sticking out of different parts of the ship, like needles in a pincushion.

"What the hell was that?" Luffy asked to not specifically anyone, as he had dodged all of the Kunai with ease.

Zoro was wondering what it was, until the Admiral's title resurfaced in his mind.

"HIRASHIN!" he shouted in surprise, "LUFFY GET AWAY FROM THE BLADES!"

"Get away from what?" Luffy asked, as Zoro sweat dropped. He was about to repeat what he had said, to his head strong captain.

It was to late, as in a yellow flash, Naruto had appeared behind Luffy and kicked him directly into Sanji.

Luffy groaned at the strength of his kick before turning to the crouching, and grinning, admiral.

"Gomu Gomu no…"

"Rankyaku" Naruto smiled, slicing his foot in a slash across the air at Luffy. A blue arc in the air flew at Luffy and Sanji, and both equally dodged the attack which flew over the side of the ship and off into the air.

They stood at looked at Naruto, who held his hand in a half tiger seal.

"KATSU!"

The blue arc exploded, rocking the ship.

"Alright" Nami exclaimed, "That was new"

"I lace all my attacks with Chakra, meaning I have complete manipulation over all of them" Naruto smiled, standing up straight, hands back to his pockets.

"With pure chakra surrounding my attacks I can allow it to combust, thus the explosion that is created" the admiral finished, while the others stared at him.

"JET BAZOOKA!" Luffy shouted, flying forward to the admiral. Luffy's attack was just about to connect with the admiral, moving closer and closer, when all of a sudden, as Luffy was a millimeter away from hitting Naruto, the Admiral vanished.

"That looked like it would have hurt" Naruto mocked, standing above a Kunai that had embedded in the ground behind the wheel.

"JET PISTOL!" Luffy followed up his missed attack, trying to hit Naruto.

The Admiral sidestepped the attack, slapping Luffy's arm down as the captain tried to retract it.

The punch caused a dent in the floor of the main deck, causing Luffy to grunt in pain.

"GOMU GOMU-" Luffy started, but stopped as a knife was being held to his neck.

"No" Naruto smiled, standing behind Luffy and holding the Kunai to his neck "no more fighting"

'How did he jump to Luffy, there was no Kunai around him' Zoro thought, as similar thoughts went around the rest of the crew.

"Damn" Luffy cursed "you marked my arm didn't you?"

The Admiral didn't respond, but his fox like grin grew, as he smiled down at the 'next pirate king'.

Due to no response Luffy raised his right arm, the one he used to attack Naruto a few moments ago, as noticed the formula on his arm.

"I'll remove it later" Naruto smiled, taking away the Kunai.

A shadow appeared in Naruto's vision, and he saw Sanji's burning hot Diablo Jamble flying down at him.

He wasn't going to dodge this, as he would have to make an example.

"KAMI TEKKAI!" Naruto roared, as Sanji's leg connected with Naruto.

The ground broke but didn't create a hole to fall through. Naruto was still standing and Sanji's leg was placed directly above his head, obviously touching, but there seemed to be no damage.

"You have already experienced the effects of Tekkai of my allies" Naruto stated, grabbing Sanji by the leg that was on his head, throwing him to Zoro. Sanji stumbled slightly before landing somewhat gracefully, standing and composing himself while Naruto continued.

"My skills in defensive capabilities are the only that rival my offensive abilities" he jeered, "I could take hits from you for hours, and it would not do a thing"

Luffy and Sanji stood down, standing protectively in front of their ships navigator…who was mad.

"YOU!" she shouted, knocking down Sanji.

"BAKA'S!" she finished shouting, punching Luffy into the ground next to his hotheaded friend.

"Apart from their need to fight" Franky asked, looking at Nami, "seriously, what the hell are you doing kissing an Admiral?"

"And the fourth Admiral at that" Chopper finished.

"Well the fourth admiral is actually a very cool and funny guy" said a tall man, with glasses, a big nose, and a mustache.

"Yeah he-WAIT WHAT!" Zoro exclaimed, staring at the fourth Admiral that was wearing a fake mustache and glasses.

Nami started laughing as Naruto sheepishly took off his 'most effective disguise' as he always put it.

Not like anyone would even think of him being the fourth admiral, with the Kanji for Fourth, Nine tailed, and dragon on his back, not giving him away whatsoever, Nami thought, sarcastically.

"I came here for two things" he said, raising his hand to show four fingers. "Well four actually, but I have already done one" he smiled dropping one finger; to only have three raised fingers.

"What was the first one?" Usopp asked, staring at the admiral inquisitively.

"Kiss Nami" Naruto smiled, while Nami blushed, and a one person fumed, while the other grumbled something about 'his ship and navigator'.

"The other three?" Zoro smiled, looking at the others facing, then going serious as he stared at the admiral.

"Firstly, I wanted to test your abilities" Naruto smiled at them all, while blank faces were given to him in return.

"Your kick is very strong Sanji" Naruto complemented the still steaming cook, "if you can improve on your accuracy of the strike, then you would have at least bruised me"

Naruto smiled and turned to Luffy.

"The Rubber fruit you ate is powerful, much more then they give you credit for" the admiral grinned, looking at Luffy, "keep training and improving kid and you will make pirate king in no time"

Luffy smiled at this, thinking about his dream.

"I wish you would have stepped in Zoro, Franky and Usopp" Naruto was now casting his eyes and fox like grin towards them.

"It would have been nice to test your skills" he finished, before moving to a position to face all of them.

"Now, the third thing I wanted to tell you all, well specifically Luffy" Luffy looked up upon hearing these words.

"A confrontation occurred between two pirates on an island near the red line…I think" they all sweat dropped at his obvious forgetfulness.

"This confrontation ended in one pirate being subdued then sent to the marines for summary questioning and execution."

"This execution however, will be after this pirates trial, which is set to be in 6 months"

Naruto now turned his absolute full attention to Luffy.

"The two pirates were Marshall D. Teach…and Portgas D. Ace" Naruto said.

Luffy's face fell. "Don't tell me…"

"Ace lost" Naruto bowed his head.

"WE NEED TO GO GET HIM NOW!" Luffy ordered, standing up and moving to the wheel, ready to get the ship moving to his brothers location.

"Hold on there Luffy" Naruto said, appearing behind him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "you should wait"

"MY BROTHER IS GOING TO DIE IF I WAIT!" Luffy retorted, eyes about to fill with tears as the thought of Ace dying crossed his mind.

'NO!' Luffy thought, steeling himself, 'Ace will never die, he will see me become the pirate king'

"Luffy" Naruto said, getting the younger pirate to turn to him.

"You have exactly six months till Ace is destined to be executed" Naruto said.

"Why can't you stop it?" Zoro asked Naruto.

"I'm only here to inform you, which I would not be doing if Nami was not on this ship, to be fair, she is the only one I care for here"

Nami blushed upon hearing this.

Chopper felt a cold sensation, a feeling of forgotten. He had not let the memories of him and the blond goofing off leave his mind, like Luffy and the rest had.

After so much time the others had just solved the problem by forgetting about him. They had searched for him, but they only ever got hints, there were no actual sightings of Naruto for two years. Then in the last year "Fox" had shown up.

"My job is to take pirates down, ones that are a serious threat, but I know Ace is your brother Luffy, but you do not need to come and help him"

Luffy looked appalled at Naruto.

"How can you say that?" Nami asked, looking at Naruto with a little bit of anger.

"It will be a war" Naruto stated, "think about it, Ace is one of Whitebeards division commanders, a 'Son' to whitebeard"

It all dawned on them as he continued.

"If you think whitebeard is one to just leave his people behind" Naruto's grin grew, as his fox like canines appeared.

"Then you don't know whitebeard"

* * *

**Marineford**

* * *

Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp, Luffy's grandfather, was not having a good day.

Firstly his biscuits were eaten by Sengoku, secondly his sandwich was stolen by Kizaru, and thirdly but most importantly, Ace had been captured by the Marines.

The boy that the Pirate king Gol D. Roger, or 'Gold Roger' had told him to protect, and he had protected the kid, as well as raise him. Well Dadan had raised the boy, not really Garp, but he felt like family, like his own flesh and blood. Same as Luffy but thank the heavens that Luffy was not in custody.

"As soon as whitebeard hears of this he will be coming" Akainu said to the people currently sitting at the meeting table.

Naruto had just appeared in his seat a few seconds before the meeting started.

"That is a definite, whitebeard always assists his 'sons'" Kuzan stated.

"I suggest that the Four Horsemen be present for the execution. We will be bringing in resources to defend Marineford, where the execution will be hosted, but incase whitebeard is bringing all his troops, we will need your power to help us hold them off, or capture them" Sengoku stated.

"Hai" the others said, and on that Sengoku announced the meeting to be adjourned.

Garp did not leave his seat however, he sat there, thinking about what he should do, or what he could do.

Life was never more complicated for Garp at that time, then any other time in his life.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed :)**

**-Freedom**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone sorry for the late chapter, I was originally writing it as a large like 10k word chapter but I am kind of impatient, so I decided to do this as one chapter out of 5 or so. Hope you enjoy!**

Akainu's fist descended on Luffy, while the shocked Ace realized what was happening.

Without thinking, Ace jumped, fully intending to block the lava fist from the angry Admiral.

Ace was now in front of Luffy, he could feel the heat of the fist as it closed in on his back.

This was the end.

He had expected a white light as he closed his eyes, ready for the final blow of death…

* * *

_Earlier that Day…_

* * *

Reports had come in from the east of a gigantic fleet of pirate ships converging in the direction of Marineford. Eye witnesses reported a ship that looked similar to a whale was leading the battle group. If the average person put two and two together, they would realize that the ship was the Moby Dick, Whitebeards ship, and it was the vessel that would be the bringer of war.

Naruto sat in front of the metallic chest that had been brought to his room. The scrolls and books in the chest were laid out around his room, all having been read, and then re-read several hundred times. Naruto had gone through them so many times, hoping that the memories of these techniques would restart or reignite his memories, the ones that Nami said he had forgotten. Having lost two lets of memory in a row, his real life, then his life with the Straw Hats.

Naruto was finishing a seal on his arm, his shirt and Admirals coat discarded to the side. He was only in white boxers that he had just slipped on recently.

"That Kalifa girl would die of blood lose if she saw you" a voice remarked from his door.

Naruto turned his head and laughed a little at the statement Kizaru had just made. Naruto reached his hand out and Kizaru placed the borrowed scroll on it, after he had learned the basics of chakra a few weeks ago, Kizaru had been getting into learning Jutsu's and improving his Chakra control and amount.

Naruto wished he could think of a way to rank him on his skills. But all he knew was that the skills were each ranked. SS rank being that highest, that was his Hirashin, and S rank below that. Then there was A, B, C , D and if such a thing existed but Naruto had not found it yet, E ranked Jutsu's.

"How did it go?" Naruto asked, remembering that it had been three months since Kizaru had borrowed the scroll.

A blue glow suddenly appeared in Kizaru's hand, a blue spinning ball.

"More spin" Naruto commented as Kizaru grinned back at his ex-student.

"What are you doing now brat?" Kizaru looked over at the seal Naruto was studying, "A weapon seal huh? What weapon?"

"Weapon's" Naruto corrected, smiling at his ex-teacher but now comrade, "and if I can summon these babies want to help me test them out?"

Kizaru just responded with his smile growing in size.

"Can I use my sword?" Kizaru asked, the smile still present on his face.

"Can I use Haki?" Naruto grinned not looking up at Kizaru's now frowning face.

"Please can I use my sword" Kizaru begged, in a child like manor.

Naruto paused, looking at the puppy face Kizaru was giving him.

"Fine" Naruto laughed, before seeing a glow in the side of his vision.

"HA!" Kizaru exclaimed, slashing with his sword.

"OI!" Naruto shouted, using Hirashin to jump to the other side of the room.

"You said I could use my sword"

"I HAVEN'T EVEN SUMMONED MINE YET!" Naruto shouted, while Kizaru grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, even though he was still holding his light sword in his other hand.

"Combat field 4?" Kizaru questioned.

"For old times sake" Naruto smiled, answering his ex sensei.

Naruto saw Kizaru disappear in a flash of light, before he used the Hirashin to instantly transport to the training ground.

In the months leading up to the eventual day that Ace would be executed, today being said day, Naruto had placed his Hirashin formula all over Marineford base, meaning he could move from meetings to training and then back to his room for rest in the most efficient way. However he did not have the formula all over the island, only in specific locations, like the docks, the grandstand arena, and most importantly the secondary armory that was located about 100 meters from the docks.

As soon as Naruto arrived at combat field 4 he smiled while looking at Marineford. The armored island fortress was a testament to the marine's strength.

Having large gun emplacements located in four regions around the island meant that any ship belonging to anyone with ill intent for the island was getting a one way ticket to the after life.

The cove on the eastern side of the island was filled with Marine ships, as the docks could hold about 200 ships in all, there were about 150 or so ships that were currently in the dock, either unloading marines, supplies or equipment or picking up or arming themselves to defend the costal areas.

Sengoku had been alerted of the gigantic force Whitebeard had amassed to retrieve Ace, the pirate army that was on its way was said to be the largest force ever scene in history, including previous wars.

Thus the Fleet admiral had created a defense plan that consisted of the resources available.

The marine companies and platoons would be stationed at the execution ground, ready to defend when the ships would break through, as nothing in the Navy, even Admiral Uzumaki, could not hold back that many ships.

On the ground, these Marines would fight, while the Admirals would deal with the top contenders of the enemy forces.

Marco the Phoenix was spotted within the pirate force, therefore Kizaru would be tasked to fight him, and only his speed would be able to keep him on par with fighting Marco.

Akainu was tasked against other devil fruit users, as well as helping the marine ground force.

Sengoku had ordered Kuzan to deal with any of the ex-Shichibukai, such as Jimbei, the fish man and some mentions of Crocodile being present among the pirate force.

The current warlords were given no orders and were not required to do anything but be present for the execution, but knowing how the pirates thought of them as Navy dogs they would most likely be drawn into fighting.

Naruto Uzumaki would also be present for the execution, meaning they had the match up against whitebeard. Naruto was believed to be able to fight and win against Sengoku, meaning that he would be the selected one to fight against whitebeard.

"Head up in the clouds brat?" Kizaru asked, grinning, "what's on your mind?"

"My role in the on coming attack" Naruto responded, dejectedly.

"You don't want to fight Whitebeard?" Kizaru asked, somewhat surprised, as Naruto had been looking for a fight that could pose as somewhat of a challenge for a long time.

"I do, but I don't like the concept of brining war to Marineford" Naruto responded, while going through some hand seals, somewhat slowly.

"What?" Kizaru asked, confused slightly.

"If I could fight Whitebeard one on one, then I would be fine with that, but risking the lives of everyone here for the execution of one pirate, just because he is related to a dead enemy of the navy" Naruto spoke, finishing in the ram seal.

"It just ain't right" he smiled, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Slamming his palm on the ground, Kanji in black spread out on the ground, before a white puff of smoke appeared in the air.

A long sword, not as tall as Kizaru, but almost as tall as Naruto, was standing on its hilt.

Naruto reached forward and grabbed the hilt of the sword, smiling as it felt lighter then air.

"If Jimbei is able to break through the lines or get past Kuzan" Naurto smiled, swinging the sword in arks, getting a feel for it, "he is going to have a heart attack if I use this"

Kizaru brought his own sword up, ready to fight, while staring suspiciously at Naruto's.

"Brat" he called out, taking the other admiral out of his day dream, "shouldn't you take the sword out of its bandages first"

Naruto looked at his fellow admiral and once teacher.

He grinned.

"If you want me to" Naruto said innocently.

As Naruto removed the bandages, Kizaru's face began to frown, then it dropped into a quizzical look.

"What is that?" he asked, looking at the sword.

"Admiral Kizaru" Naruto smiled, pointing the sword at him, showing off the teeth filled mouth, which seemed to be smiling at him. 'Is this weapon actually alive?' Kizaru thought to himself.

"Meet Samehada"

* * *

The Marines had set up an all mighty defense. The Shichibukai were all currently present at Marineford, sitting upon chairs laid out for them, on the second floor of a 5 leveled landing.

The first floor being the ground floor, which lead to the gigantic stone paved floor of Marineford, the second being the seats of the Shichibukai, the third row being the Admirals, the fourth was a open area with two guards standing stock still, long blade weapons in their hands. This was the execution floor that Ace would have his judgment delivered, also the Fleet Admiral and Garp were stationed above the executioner's floor, meaning he would be forced to watch over his foster grandson's fate.

All the previous planning Sengoku had prepared for the attack were set in motion, with all the people involved in the Marineford defense force being told of their roles and positions for the attack. Targets were given out to specific marines who had skills that ranked them above the rest.

With the large army of marines present on the main land, along with about 50 or so battle ships currently out in the water, aimed in the direction of where whitebeard would most likely come from.

Now standing on the water, using Chakra to keep him from falling in and sinking like a stone, hands in his pockets and bandaged sword strapped to his back, was Naruto.

"A mist huh" Naruto mentioned to himself, "How inconvenient for us"

He was looking out across the water at the large mist that was now beginning to surround the island.

Naruto was now in his serious mode, something that most people rarely got to see. Since he was normally a person goofing off with Kuzan and Kizaru, much to Akainu's dislike, he was always having fun while still on duty, but since the idea of war had entered his mind, he had been nothing but serious, almost no emotion had been displayed on his face for the entire day after training with Kizaru.

"Oh my…" Naruto muttered, grinning at the shapes in the mist.

More of them moved through the mist, until Naruto could make out all of them.

Hundreds of ships, some larger then others, all had appeared out of the mist, with hundreds more behind them.

Naruto had been standing in the northern region of the island so he didn't know about the rest of the ships, but he could still see the hundreds in front of him, along with more behind them.

"Well, if it ain't my lucky day" Naruto's grin changed to his fox like one, the look on his face caused by none other then the boat in front of him. The Moby Dick, which was whitebeards boat, the one that his target was on.

"Do I get the honor of seeing my opponent before I fight them?" Naruto called up to the boat, which its whale like front seemed to look down on him, as did two other large ships that were side by side with this vessel.

A strange laugh began to admit from the top of the Moby Dick.

'Is someone saying Gurarara?' Naruto thought, grin still not leaving his face.

'Wait isn't that the name of Whitebeards devil fruit?' Naruto questioned himself.

"Fourth Admiral Uzumaki, 'The flying god of thunder', it's good to finally meet you in person"

"The same to you Edward Newgate" Naruto smiled, at the colossal figure of Whitebeard, one of the most infamous pirates around the world.

"Did that fatty Sengoku assign you to deal with me?" Whitebeard asked, smiling down at Naruto, his white teeth shinning under the crescent moon white mustache.

"I just call him Big Budd" Naruto remarked, looking at whitebeards appearance. He already had his favorite weapon of choice out, and that was the long spear like weapon he used.

More laughter came from Whitebeard as he looked down at Naruto.

"Ah boy, I wish you were just a pirate, then I could recruit you into my crew"

"I thank you for thinking about me" Naruto continued to smile, while matching whitebeards impenetrable stare, "but I already have something going on, maybe some other time"

"Pity" Whitebeard frowned, before slashing his weapon in the air.

A gust of wind flew forward, chopping up the waters and forcing Naruto to dodge. He did this by transforming into his dragon-human form, his wings powering him into the air. Whitebeards strike just beneath his feet as he moved into a position for him to be staring directly into the 'worlds strongest pirate's eyes.

"You have control over the wind?" Naruto asked, wondering how whitebeard could control the wind, possibility if he had Chakra.

"Boy, that's just my strength" whitebeard grinned, the crescent moon effect, as Naruto called it, appearing on his face.

Naruto flew forward, landing on the deck behind Whitebeard.

"Lets get at it then" he bit his thumb before slamming his palm on the deck, "Summoning Jutsu!"

A black hole appeared on the ground, and the hilt of a sword stuck out of it.

Naruto grasped it and lifted Samehada into the air, still bandaged.

"What's wrong with your weapon?" Whitebeard laughed, lifting his, "is it wounded?"

Naruto grinned and began to unwrap it.

"Helmsman!" Whitebeard called, still eyeing Naruto unwrapping his sword, "Take us to shore while I deal with this issue"

"Hai" the man responded.

* * *

During this time the other ships had begun to move. Sounds of the costal defense cannons were heard in the air, as the cannons fired volley after volley at the on coming pirate ships.

Some vessels went up in flames, both Marine and Pirate as both sides were firing at each other, but Whitebeards ship was left untouched out of fear of wounding or killing the Admiral currently fighting the pirate.

"Sir" Akainu said, looking up to Sengoku who had Garp standing behind him, "the pirates will make it to the shore, may I request permission to assist the shoreline forces?"

"Denied" Sengoku, told him, before turning to Garp, "Garp I want you down there, holding them back"

Garp didn't respond for a few seconds before nodding with a quite "Hai" and moving briskly down the stairs that connected each of the floors.

"Hurry up and save Ace" Garp muttered, and no one heard it except for the kneeling Ace, who turned his head to look at his distraught grandfather enter the fray.

The pirate ships after blasting through the Navy ships, came to the shore line and the docks.

**Will ace die, that is the question :P**

**Find out next time, annnnnnd I'm out *breaks through window* **

**-Freedom**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, this is the next chapter, please review as it helps me out, and makes me want to keep going. Thanks, **

**-Freedom**

* * *

"HOLD THE LINE!" Akainu roared, slamming his fist onto the ground, spewing lava into the air, the pure magma rolling over the floor, flowing to the pirates charging from the docks.

"FIRE LADS!" a pirate called, he seemed to be some sort of captain or leader figure within the pirates, as on his command, they all fired upon the marines.

Melted pirates fell, along with others that had bullet holes in them due to the marine's heavy barrage.

Similar casualties were on the Marine forces as a lot of men fell due to gun shot wounds.

"TAKE EM DOWN!" a large pirate yelled, leaping forward with a gigantic axe, which a few seconds later came smashing down on a group of marines, killing one of the marines by cutting him in half.

"ICE TIME!"

Kuzan gripped the pirate, freezing him, before he crushed him, breaking him up in the frozen form.

Akainu moved from his position from the front line, moving to Kuzan to assist his fellow Admiral.

The soldiers currently fighting hand to hand, or firing at the enemy, saw Kuzan's appearance to the fight, which acted like the ultimate moral boost.

"Two Admirals are here to fight with us!" a marine soldier yelled, just as he stabbed a sword into a whitebeard pirate "SHOW THEM WE ARE THE NAVY!"

A roar was heard from all the marines on this part of the Marineford inner wall defense.

"Kuzan" Akainu called out his friend, who turned upon hearing his name "what are you doing here?"

It had been two hours since the shore line defenses had been breached, along with the docks, forcing the marines back to the two walls of Marineford.

In the second hour the outer wall had fallen to a gigantic demon, which one of the Shichibukai, Doflamingo, had summarily dealt with.

However the pirates were slowly pushing forward, their sight of Ace coming closer and closer. Garp was on the front lines with Kizaru, fighting on the second front of the inner wall, holding off as many pirates as he could. Kizaru was said in field reports to be having a blast.

"My side was fine, so I decided to help you and yours"

"How is your side fine?" Akainu fumed, glaring at his lazy ally.

Said ally just pointed over his shoulder with a tired expression on his face.

White flame poured out of a dragon's mouth that was currently airborne on the second battlefield.

Due to an attack from whitebeard the grounds had been broken due to his devil fruit causing one to be elevated while the other sank. Garp, Kizaru and Naruto were battling on the second plain, the lower one, while Kuzan and Akainu were on the top one.

After his battle with whitebeard Naruto was called back by Sengoku to focus on holding back the pirate hordes. Naruto was injured but not severely from his battle with Whitebeard, meaning he was basically just supporting the two admirals on his field of battle.

By supporting, he was in his dragon flame, burning as many pirates as he could with fly byes. Only the devil fruit users could block his defenses or attack him, due to the fact that his fire was almost a liquid that could melt a man like magma, and they couldn't attack due to his impenetrable scales.

The Moby dick had just arrived on the battlefield, due to whitebeard realizing he was slowly winning due to the fact he had more men, the marines were slowly being forced back, even with the admirals fighting as well.

* * *

Naruto was making another fly by in his dragon form, burning the ground with his second tier fire when a gleam came from beneath him.

'SHIT!' he thought as a fight hit his gut, sending him flying behind the marine front line.

"ADMIRAL UZUMAKI!" some marines shouted in urgency as the fallen figure of their admiral.

"I'm fine!" Naruto said, grinning as he stood up, "this battle just became a little bit more interesting.

'Someone here possesses my counter fruit…Damn that means that 'Jozu' man is here' Naruto thought to himself, before standing and moving in front of the marine forces.

They had taken a step back from the pirate forces upon seeing one of their own take down the admiral, and the fourth admiral at that, also the fire that Naruto was spitting was giving them more of a reason to create a temporary gap.

"The one who posses the diamond fruit!" Naruto asked the pirate forces, commanding them as he stood in his human form, grin on his face and hands in his pockets, a slight sense of boredom was radiating from him.

"I am the man you seek" A gigantic figure began moving through the crowd, his voice not drowned out form the constant fighting from the upper floor.

"Pops told me to deal with you so we could get Ace back" Jozu smiled at Naruto, before entering his diamond state.

'Damn I can't use my sword on him' Naruto thought, and decided to send Samehada back into storage, 'I guess I'll have to use Mokuton and find an opening'

"Diamond Form!" Jozu roared, encasing his body in Diamonds.

"Marines!" Naruto ordered, turning around and looking down at his men "Tree house order is in effect!"

The marines took a few seconds, remembering the specific orders that were handed out when working with the Fourth Admiral, they all nodded as Naruto went through hand seals, now facing Jozu again.

"Fight me in THIS!" Naruto yelled, slamming his palm on the ground.

"MOKUTON: DEEP FOREST EMERGENCE!"

* * *

The battlefield began to rumble as trees sprouted from the lower battlefield, pushing out through the concrete and growing into their full sizes. Those that had not battle with the Fourth Admiral were shocked upon seeing this. Reports from both the pirate and the Marine side had said that Naruto had a mastery over Nature but this was ridiculous.

Whitebeard had reached the shore and was stepping onto it as he saw the forest grow and the glint of Jozu's diamond from within the thick branches. The old captain let out a smile, realizing that they were forcing the Fourth Admiral, considered a god among the marines by the pirates, to actual be putting in effort into this fight.

"We should take our time" Whitebeard smiled, looking at the damaged docks and the bodies of the marines, but frowning upon seeing the bodies of his 'sons'.

"Never mind" he growled, "we move to retrieve Ace now, are you ready little one?" he questioned the small figure moving beside him.

"Hey!" the figure shouted at him, "I'm not that little, your just really really big!"

"Those were the cards I was dealt, and these were the ones you were" he smiled, while beginning to move to the battlefields, a few hundred meters away.

* * *

"So he can create a forest, who cares!" Jozu shouted, trying to raise the pirate moral.

However Jozu had heard the story of the fourth admirals forest, and the few pirates that had experienced it, one had lived through it, and he had told his new crew, his crew had told other crews, and the story had been spread.

'All you see is a yellow flash, and then you die' the words went through Jozu's mind as he advanced with the pirate forces behind him. They slowly entered the forest, all of them watching and looking around.

After 5 minutes of walking they could no longer hear the fighting from outside the forest, as the trees were incredibly thick.

"Sir where are they?" A pirate next to Jozu asked.

"I don't know, just keep an eye-"

"OH GOD!" a shout came from the left side of the pirate forces.

Jozu turned and ran to the left side, jumping over roots and moving around the thick trunks of the trees.

Lying in a pool of his blood was one of the lower captains of the whitebeard crew, in charge of one of the sub divisions.

"What happened!" Jozu ordered, looking at the scared men that surrounded the body.

"A yellow flash…" one of them said.

"…And he was dead" another finished, visibly shaking.

A pirate suddenly turned and ran, "I gotta get out of here!" he shouted, running for the exit to the deadly forest.

"Who said you could leave?" a voice echoed out, as a shadow was moving around, above them in the canopy.

The pirate that was running made it past a trunk, meaning that no one could see him anymore.

There was a yellow flash, followed by a scream and then silence. Everyone was still, unmoving and quiet, the sounds of the other battle still unable to be heard.

All anyone could hear, that included Jozu, was a dripping noise.

"Everyone move up on me," Jozu ordered, and instantly the pirates began moving to him.

One pirate on the outer circle seemed to be distracted, he was looking past two trees at an angle that Jozu could not tell what he was looking at.

"Oi! Francis!" a pirate called out, trying to get the man's attention.

Jozu watched as the man did not respond, but began walking away from the group.

"Where are you going? If you leave the group you will die!" Jozu ordered his subordinate.

The pirate Francis turned to look at his captain, before drawing his sword.

He then charged at Jozu, swinging wildly with his sword, slashing back and forth trying to kill the division commander.

"What the hell!" some people called out, at the sudden attack from one of their comrades.

Jozu went into a semi diamond state before bringing his fist down on the man's head, crushing him.

'Why did he attack us?' Jozu thought, as the other pirates began muttering things about insanity.

"Its called Genjutsu" a voice echoed out "it's essentially tricks of the mind, and your little pirate there, thought he was fighting me"

"All you need to do is make eye contact with me, as that one did, and I cast my tricks upon you"

"Bastard!" Jozu swore, cursing at the area around him.

"Let these men go, fight me instead!" Jozu shouted.

There was absolute silence, one that left everyone sweating, from either nervousness or fear; it depended on the person to what they were feeling.

"Fine. There is a clearing about 20 meters ahead of your current direction, I shall meet you there" the voice of the fourth admiral seemed to be coming from everywhere.

* * *

"So Sengoku got desperate and had to send down the other admirals, even after sending Garp" Whitebeard laughed, smiling as he walked with the smaller pirate. He could see the battle from his path that he was moving on, the tall trees had grown into a large forest on the lower side of the battle. He had heard the stories of the 'Fourth's Forests' and knew well enough not to enter them. Whitebeard only hoped that his division commanders knew not to as well.

"Is the rest of my crew in position?" the smaller pirate asked

"Yes, I gave them each a specific target, that should give you a shot at saving Ace" Whitebeard responded, moving his blade onto his own shoulder, as he calmly walked onto the higher fighting ground.

The Naruto kid had given him a run for his money, and had matched him in strength, if not even stronger then whitebeard.

Thanks to his devil fruit, he caused some issues back at the Marineford center, such as the splitting of the ground, forcing the admiral to head back and assist his forces.

Apparently some of the Shichibukai had made a get away, some of them leaving because they didn't want to stay for the fight. Whitebeard didn't blame them, as both sides would end them if they had the chance to.

Pirates and marines could both agree on something, neither of them liked the Shichibukai.

"Ohhhhhh its whitebeard!" a voice exclaimed, and a bright light shot at whitebeard.

The pirate just kept walking, as he knew what would happen.

A figure sprinted up and flew into the air, taking the attack that Kizaru had sent towards whitebeard.

"Well I had a feeling you were somewhere here…Marco" Kizaru smiled at the Phoenix man.

Marco, the first division commander of the whitebeard pirates, who had eaten the legendary phoenix Zoan fruit, was flying in front of Whitebeard, right after taking Kizaru's light attack. The fruit he ate gave him the ability to heal any attack, as long as he could prepare for it before it landed. Some considered the flames of the phoenix to almost make it a Logia type, as you could not hit Marco if he didn't allow it. The flames would always be there.

"You know…you can't aim take for the king!" Marco smiled at Kizaru, both of them meeting one another's gazes.

Marco flew at Kizaru, who just prepared his light sword.

* * *

Jozu flew back a few meters, slamming his head into a tree.

The fourth admiral was said to be strong, but it was like he was being hit by a young whitebeard, the strength of the punch almost seemed to match pops.

"Are you just going to keep running at me?" Naruto smiled at Jozu, who was slowly trying to stand up again.

"Maybe you could think of a plan this time?" Naruto grinned as he disappeared in a yellow flash.

The admiral had kept his word and let Jozu's men go, but the division commander felt he wasn't going to be so lucky.

He spun, after multiple times Naruto had disappeared and then reappeared behind him, Jozu was going to learn from his mistakes.

Naruto was not standing behind him, but there was a Kunai imbedded in the ground beneath him.

The exploding tag burnt down, and Jozu was flung from the ground and into another tree. His human parts that were not covered in diamond were burnt slightly and he received cuts from the blast.

When Jozu landed on the ground, he realized that he could not fight this admiral. The admiral himself was standing over Jozu, who had returned back into his normal form, with no more diamonds covering him.

"Well Jozu, it appears our little match is over" Naruto smiled, pulling out a tri pronged Kunai.

"Game over" he said, drawing his arm back ready to throw.

In the back of his mind Naruto felt a signal, one that only Sengoku could send.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Naruto shouted out loud, much to Jozu's confusion.

The fourth admiral then teleported away, leaving a confused Jozu on the ground, wondering what happened.

* * *

**Who is the smaller pirate? What did Sengoku call him for? Does Whitebeard join the fray?**

**Find out next time :3**

**-Freedom**


	9. Chapter 9 (Quick Chapter)

"Sengoku, what is-" Naruto stopped speaking in the middle of his sentence as he took in the battlefield.

Sengoku was in his golden Buddha form, firing of shock waves at the pirate hordes beneath them.

They were very close to reaching the first floor, as a group of them had pushed through the marine front lines, making their way to the base. Only 20 meters was between the small advancing group of pirates and the base of the execution platform.

"Ah, fourth admiral" Sengoku turned and looked at Naruto, "I need you to clear out some of the ships landing at the shore line, we have a battle group coming in and they need to land to drop of troops"

"What about the docks on the east side of the island?" Naruto asked before quickly going through hand seals, turning towards the fighting and shouting, "Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Taking a deep breath in he then exhaled a gigantic amount of fire.

"The docks on the east side of the island have been taken out of commission, whitebeard sent his bomber man to take it down" Sengoku stated, obviously annoyed at the pirates sneak attack on the Marineford harbor.

"Naruto we need you to use 'IT'" Sengoku suddenly said, absolutely serious, determination in his eyes.

"Sir" Naruto said, looking into his commander's eyes, "are you sure?"

"Positive, it's the only thing that can hold them back"

"Fine, just cover me" Naruto said, before sitting down with his legs crossed.

"400" Naruto said, no emotion in his voice, while he began to make hand seals.

* * *

A large ripple of power blasted over everyone in Marineford, the center of it being the execution stand. Ace turned his head to look at the level above him. The fourth admiral was in a seated position, with black energy flying around him, the feeling of power was coming from him.

'What the hell is he up to?' Ace thought.

* * *

After completing 100 hand seals, Naruto said "300", effectively counting down every 100 seals. This time however, the feeling of power became stronger, now people who were in battle could feel it, some turned their heads to look at the stand, while others felt like they couldn't stand up anymore.

A white colored energy was floating around the fourth admiral currently mixing with the already present black aura of power.

'IS HE DOING THAT?' Kizaru thought it his mind, still fighting with Marco, while both of them had taken notice of the feeling of power coming from the fourth admiral.

* * *

"200" the admiral said, his voice becoming deeper, the aura of power expanded more, as both marine and pirate fell to the ground, unable to stand after the sudden wave of power that came from the admiral.

Said admiral was now floating off the ground, surrounded by black, white and now blue energy, each mixing with one another.

* * *

Whitebeard didn't know what was happening, but he didn't like it one bit.

He shouted at his men "FIRE AT THE ADMIRAL!" whitebeard made sure he hid the nervousness from his voice.

As the pirates began to shoot, another wave of energy came from Naruto, while the voice echoed all over the island, "100".

"SHOOT HIM!" some pirates yelled, firing at the admiral.

Sengoku however, changing back into his golden form, blocked all of these attacks, making sure nothing disturbed the admiral.

* * *

"10" Naruto said.

"9", the energy around him back to move in straight lines, like electrons around an atom.

"8" they were now moving faster, almost looking like solid lights around him.

"7", upon the 7th seal, a purple ball was created above him.

"6", the energy, like snakes, began moving into the ball, causing it to grow in size above the admirals head.

"5", the last of the energy floated into the ball, making it larger then the admiral.

"4", the ball split into two, halving the size.

"3", each purple sphere began to shrink, becoming smaller and smaller.

"2", they became the size of an eyeball. Naruto finally opened his eyes.

"1" the ground around him cracked, as he held out both hands after finishing the last seal, to which the balls floated to, levitating in his palms.

He let his wings grow out, before flying into the air.

Naruto in the air could see all of Marineford; high above everyone he floated, his wings beating against the wind.

"Whitebeard!" Naruto exclaimed, causing the tiny dots below him to look up, seeing the location of the booming voice.

"Leave now, or you will force my hand!" Naruto requested, everyone noted the seriousness in his voice, the hint of a fate worse then death also was heard in his voice, but only some picked up on this.

"Retrieve Ace! We cannot back down now!" Whitebeard shouted, still looking up at the flying Uzumaki.

"So be it" Naruto said, looking to the advancing Whitebeard fleet.

"**Bijuudama!**" Naruto shouted, causing one of the balls of purple to fly forward, aiming right at the pirate fleet.

Kizaru, Kuzan, Sengoku, Akainu, Marco, Jozu, whitebeard, Ace and the smaller pirate watched the attack fly, while everyone else had turned back to the battle.

The ball flew past the shoreline, flying into the sky about a kilometer away from the coast.

There was a silence.

And then it went off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait, I know its been awhile, but I've been working on a new project. If you want to go check it out its a Naruto smart one, as well as strong :P, trying not to follow Cannon in that story, as well as this, as this is Fan fiction, not Lazy writing. Anyway on with the show!**

The explosion engulfed hundreds of ships, instantly killing thousands of whitebeard pirates.

"Ah…" Naruto said, his voice still projecting to everyone in the area below him, "that was not strong enough…sorry Sengoku-sama"

All fighting had stopped as everyone; even the admirals stared in shock at the gigantic explosion that Naruto had caused.

'That was ONE THIRD of pops fleet' Ace thought, mouth wide open as he took in the gigantic cloud once the flame of the explosion had began to billow in the sea winds.

'What the hell are you?' Whitebeard thought, staring at the slowly descending form of Naruto, while he realized something very important that he shouldn't have missed before.

'HE HAS ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE THINGS'

Whitebeard saw Naruto hold this one up and yelled, "MY SONS!"

All the pirates turned to stare at whitebeard, who had swung up his weapon, causing a wind to nock the marines in the front line away.

"GET BEHIND ME!" Whitebeard finished as the pirates all began to run behind their father.

Whitebeard slowly activated the powers of his devil fruit, causing cracks to appear in front of him, but they were moving slowly, and he realized they would not be able to stop the admiral in time.

Naruto opened his mouth to eat the Bijuudama, as Sengoku wanted the pirate force off the island as well.

"NARUTO!" a voice yelled out as Naruto placed the Bijuudama in his mouth and swallowed it.

He turned and saw the small pirate that had been standing by whitebeard, and he couldn't believe his own eyes when he saw the straw hat behind the figures head.

"LUFFY? -GAK-" Naruto started but chocked on the ball. Naruto looked up and coughed, sending a beam of energy into the sky, lighting up brighter then the sun. He turned to the ground now, coughing again as another beam blew a hole into the ground beneath him. Naruto hit himself in the chest and the Bijuudama flew out of his mouth and into his hand again.

Everyone sweat dropped, even Whitebeard, as they had just seen the fourth admiral choke on one of his most powerful abilities, thus rendering it useless as he had expelled all the power from it.

Sengoku had a skeptical look on his face as he looked at the fourth admiral.

"Uzumaki, you know this pirate?"

"Sengoku" Naruto began but Sengoku raised his hand, stopping Naruto from continuing.

"I read of record Uzumaki, I knew a pirate crew was involved and the fact that there is no record of you anywhere in the world, but after the mission record Spandam sent to us, it was a unanimous vote."

"NARUTO!" Luffy yelled.

Naruto's mind instantly switched back to the fight, remembering what was happening. But something was there, even before the years that he had spent fighting and training with Kizaru, something nagged his mind, a reminder of something. The straw hat that Luffy was wearing had triggered the reminder, he knew it, but where had he seen it.

"Yes Luffy?"

"Last chance Naruto, give me Ace back now, or I'll have to beat you for him."

"As a marine Luffy" Naruto said, smiling as he slowly descended the floors of the standing, moving through the marines defending the standing while talking, "It is my duty to stop you pirates in the name of Justice"

"So be it… Gomu Gomu no…" Luffy said, gripping his shoulder preparing to fight.

"You can't hit me Luffy, you know this already"

"DRAGON STRIKE!" Luffy shouted.

'What? A technique designed for me?' Naruto thought, wondering if this move was designed to flaw him, based off Naruto being know by his Zoan fruit.

"NOW ROBIN!" A figure yelled from the pirate front lines.

'ZORO!' Naruto thought, realizing Zoro was standing there with his swords, also the rest of the crew would be there including…NAMI!

Naruto tried to Hiraishin away, but he felt something holding him to the ground. "What?" Naruto said in confusion as he felt the arms that were holding onto his leg.

Luffy's arcing fist caught him in the side of his face, sending him flying into the base of the Standing.

Everyone freaked, knowing that Naruto was a master of Rokushiki.

Sengoku was surprised now, knowing of Naruto's obvious power he should have been able to avoid that.

The dust cleared and Naruto was slumped over. Naruto's legs stood first, drawing his body up (AN: Like when Pain was crushed into the ground by Naruto's Kyuubi form)

"How did you prevent me from using the Hiraishin?" Naruto asked, all emotion now gone from his voice.

"The seal that comes with your formula had something that I found in one of my dig sites, to what I believed was a counter seal and now it proves that I was correct" A beautiful dark haired lady said, stepping forth to stand on the other side of Whitebeard.

"Nico Robin" Naruto smiled at the woman.

'Of course, she was at Enies Lobby…so that's who they succeeded in rescuing' Naruto thought to himself.

"So my Hiraishin is useless in this situation?" Naruto asked rhetorically, the sounds of fighting having stopped since he had landed on the battlefield, and Whitebeard pushing back the Marines from his pirate forces.

"Marines!" Naruto shouted, stepping into the mutually recognized but unspoken no mans land, "Let me handle the pirates"

Naruto's eyes changed, to look like his final eye, the Eyes of God, as Naruto now called them.

"Amaterasu!" he called out, and instantly black flames appeared on either side of him, stretching the entire no mans land, separating the marines from the pirates, with Naruto standing on the pirate side, eyes still fixed on the clustered group of Zoro, Robin, Luffy and Whitebeard.

**One Piece OST- Admiral Kizaru**

"These flames cannot be put out" Naruto smiled at the pirate side, "If you don't believe me you can find out for yourself"

"Stay away from the flames!" Zoro shouted, drawing two of his swords, "what he says is true, nothing puts these flames out"

'Unless I cancel them', Naruto smiled in his head.

"Now, shall we begin?" Naruto smiled, but a wisp of steam from the left side of his vision caught his attention.

"JET PISTOL!" Luffy shouted, who had suddenly moved to Naruto's left, and launched the pistol.

"BRAT!" Kizaru shouted, who had arrived seconds before Naruto had erected the flame wall.

Kizaru was about to charge over when he saw the blue glow, and the rib cage that had appeared around Naruto.

"Susanoo" Naruto smiled as the rib cage of the Susanoo began to grow then for it to slowly form into the full astral being.

"What…Is that?" Whitebeard said, taken aback by the now gigantic Susanoo form.

"This is the ultimate defensive capability I possess, as well as one of my stronger attacks" Naruto smiled from the head of the Susanoo, which was now towering over the Marineford base. (AN: Imagine Madara's Susanoo, standing between the pirates and the Marines in a larger Marineford area)

"You would normally be able to fight me whitebeard" Naruto's voice boomed from the Susanoo that reached for its sword, "But now…"

(**AN: Try to be at 1:43 for the song)**

The Susanoo grabbed the hilt, slashing through the ground with the gigantic glowing sword. It broke the floor easily, breaking through the line of pirates, decimating the Whitebeard Pirate forces.

Whitebeard roared in defiance, leaping forward and striking the leg of the Susanoo with his devil fruit power, but the cracks that appeared did not affect the astral leg.

(AN: You can stop the song now)

Naruto seeing whitebeard attacked the leg, just kneed the large pirate away.

"POPS!" all the pirates shouted, before turning their gaze in fear to another swing of the Susanoo's sword.

"FALL BACK!" some shouted, as Naruto raised the sword for a downward strike.

"NOT UNTIL WE GET ACE!" Luffy shouted, "YOUR GOING DOWN NARUTO!" Luffy almost screamed before leaping into the air using his legs as springs.

"Fool, you hit it before and it didn't work, now you try again?"

Naruto was bringing the sword down on the leaping Luffy when he remembered his words to Luffy about the Susanoo, and his first memory of his time with the straw-hat pirates.

Naruto clutched his head as more memories emerged.

"Naruto" Sengoku said, watching from the stand as Naruto's slash faltered, so did the Susanoo's from.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Luffy shouted, striking forwards, breaking through the sword with his Jet pistol, and slamming the Susanoo in the chest, shooting it backwards before it landed and disappeared. Naruto was in its crater in an angle like position; face blank as he stared up into the air.

Everyone paused for a few seconds, and then the black flames disappeared.

"CHAAAARGE!" Luffy roared, dashing forward and practically flinging himself into the marine front lines.

Sengoku had to do something, or they would be over run.

"AKAINU! KUZAN! KIZARU!" he shouted, and the admirals looked up to him.

"PUSH THEM BACK!"

"Hai!" the three responded, all rushing to the front lines, except for Kizaru, who had to dash away from Marco who he was still fighting.

"Someone get Medics to Admiral Uzumaki!" Sengoku ordered before leaping down the entire stand to engage with the pirate forces.

"ALL THE ADMIRALS ARE HERE!" A marine commander shouted, "SHOW THEM WHO WE ARE!" he finished, before pulling out another sword and striking down two pirates.

Meanwhile Luffy was stretching his fingers. The punch against the Susanoo had hurt, just like before, but he had broken it this time. 'Told you it wasn't perfect' Luffy grinned as he remembered what he had said to Naruto before they lost him to CP9.

"Ready brat?" Whitebeard said, moving forward and putting his hand out, palm up.

Naruto walked onto the palm and looked at the battlefield. Whitebeard raised him up behind his back in a ready to throw a javelin kind of way.

No one was noticing the preparing for the throw as Whitebeard drew Luffy back even further, ready to toss him.

Gunshots and cannon fire, the sounds of swords clashing, nothing could drown out the shout of "GET!" whitebeard called, "ACE!" he flung his arm forward, sending Luffy into the air and directly at the execution stand "BAAAACK!"

Everyone however did notice the projectile Luffy flying at the stand.

"Luffy!" Ace shouted, seeing his brother.

"ACE!" Luffy shouted, now a few meters from the stand.

Luffy used his rubber arms to land on the stand, pulling him forward onto it. Shooting his legs at the two execution guards he knocked them back, before slinging an arm at one of the weapons they carried.

With a determined expression Luffy swung the weapon at one of Ace's cuffs, breaking it and repeating the same on the other one.

Ace stood quickly, flexing his wrists, before turning and hugging Luffy.

"ACE IS FREE!" some pirates shouted.

"Not for long" A loud voice echoed from the side of the island.

Ten giants stood there, in their marine outfit, with hundreds of marines surrounding them. This was the reinforcement that Sengoku had ordered for.

"IT'S A MARINE REINFORCEMENT!" some people shouted in fear and some in delight.

The newcomers roared as they charged into the side of the pirate forces, aiming to push right into the large mass of buccaneers.

Ace was eyeing the new marine force, before he said to Luffy, not removing his gaze from the marines, "we need to get out of here, now"

"Right" Luffy said, before moving to jump down the steps.

"Before that" Ace smiled as he leaped first "ENKAI: HIBASHIRA!"

A large pillar of flame shot down, igniting the Marines stationed at the base of the stand.

Meanwhile Naruto was still lying in the same crater, being attended to by a field doctor.

Sengoku took a break from fighting and moved quickly to Naruto, knowing that if he didn't intercept Ace, they would lose him.

"How is he?" Sengoku asked.

"He's having a mental break down sir, his mind has currently shut off everything, has Naruto ever been subjected to a memory cleanse or mind wipe operation?" the medic asked.

The look on Sengoku's face answered the question, as he looked down at the ground, hiding his eyes.

Sengoku knew about Kizaru asking for the wipe, especially when CP9 had returned, giving them the boy that they wanted trained for their agency.

"I see" the medic said, looking back down at Naruto "but Sengoku-sama there is not a lot I can do, we need to wait till his mind resolves whatever identity or memory crisis it is having right now"

"SHIT" Sengoku swore, before returning to the fight, hoping that the Marines stationed by the standing would be able to stop Ace and Luffy.

Back at the standing the Marines were definitely not able to stop Ace and Luffy, as the brother combo began pushing through the marine lines. They were proving to be too much to handle as all the stronger Marines had been stationed up front to deal with the large pirate hoard.

"It's been to long Luffy"

"I'm just glad your safe Ace" Luffy smiled at Ace, as they beat two marines down together.

"MAGMA FIST!" a figure roared, as a fist came crashing down where they were standing.

"Akainu!" Ace said, swearing in his mind as he looked at Admiral standing before him.

They charged each other, no banter of who was stronger, both understanding the situation, one would make it out of here.

Both Magma and fire collided, as the power between the two clashed. Ace had mastered his fruit, learning almost everything he could do with it, but he didn't have the years of experience or Control over his like Akainu did.

Ace was knocked back, landing in a crouch, before seeing Luffy recovering from the shock of the first punch.

"As a Marine Admiral, I cannot allow you pirate filth to escape" he smiled at Ace before looking over to Luffy and leaping.

* * *

Back with Naruto, the Medic finally left, as Naruto was lying there, a single word came out of his mouth.

"No" it was almost a whisper, barley audible.

* * *

Akainu's fist descended on Luffy, while the shocked Ace realized what was happening.

Without thinking, Ace jumped, fully intending to block the lava fist from the angry Admiral.

Ace was now in front of Luffy, he could feel the heat of the fist as it closed in on his back.

This was the end.

He had expected a white light as he closed his eyes, ready for the final blow of death, but for some reason, it had been yellow.

'Wait…' Ace thought.

**Minato (4****th**** Hokage) vs. Tobi Theme Music**

"NO!" A figure had pulled him and a still shocked Luffy out of the way.

Akainu's fist came crashing down to the ground, before the man growled for missing, but couldn't continue as a blue ball came from the mist of his attack, and crashed into his face, causing him to fly away.

"No one touches my captain, or his older brother!" the figure proclaimed, admiral coat blowing slightly in the wind.

Everyone's jaws dropped at the proclamation, even Sengoku and Kizaru. Whitebeard was equally shocked before he grinned, staring at the newly proclaimed pirate.

"If you want to try and take on my captain" the fox like grin appeared on the man's face.

Naruto crouched, entering the semi dragon form, wings stretching out while he held a tri pronged kunai in each hand.

"Then you gotta go through me first"


End file.
